Comment surmonter un drame
by Les Histoires d'Alice
Summary: C'est un secret qu'ils ne veulent pas révéler. Une personne seulement est au courant. Et sans lui, elle aurait bien failli mourir sans savoir qu'elle-même renfermait un secret encore plus inattendu...
1. Un secret bien caché

**Comment surmonter un drame**

_Une fiction corrigée par __Caladwen_

**Chapitre 01 : Un Secret bien caché...**

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils ensemble ? Cette question n'avait plus de réponse précise, bien que peu de monde soit au courant. Lui n'assumait pas vraiment de ne plus être célibataire, et elle… elle adorait jouer la comédie et continuait à lui tourner autour. D'ailleurs, même s'il semblait toujours aussi froid envers elle, il appréciait son manège.

Tous les matins, c'était le même cinéma : il sortait en douce de la maison de la mage, et passait chez lui se changer et choper un certain Dragon Slayer qui avait la mauvaise habitude de passer chez lui avant d'aller chez sa jolie constellationniste de petite amie. Idiot comme il était, le mage aux cheveux roses n'avait jamais remarqué l'état de fatigue dans lequel se trouvait parfois son ami, essoufflé, quand il avait fait le trajet en quelques minutes à cause d'une panne de réveil. Ou autre chose.

La seule personne au courant de cette relation se trouvait à un bon nombre de kilomètres de là, à Oak Town, et vu la distance il n'était pas souvent d'une grande aide… Mais il était toujours disponible pour les écouter, ayant le même souci avec sa petite amie. Après plusieurs années à courir après la mage aux cheveux bleus, il avait eu le coup de foudre pour une nouvelle venue à Lamia Scale, une jolie brune aux cheveux ondulés.

Ce jour-là, une nouvelle mission devait être attribuée à l'équipe de Natsu, mais Lucy était absente. Elle avait attrapé une mauvaise grippe quelques jours plus tôt et avait été conduite à l'infirmerie par Levy, qui lui rendait visite dans l'espoir d'avoir de nouvelles informations sur la suite du livre que la blondinette avait publié l'année précédente. En la voyant allongée dans son salon, elle avait prit peur et avait demandé à Mirajane d'envoyer quelqu'un pour l'emmener rapidement. C'était finalement Mirajane elle-même qui était venue, laissant la guilde à sa petite sœur quelques temps.

De fait, Jubia avait été choisie pour faire cette mission avec le reste du groupe, ce qui l'angoissait. Elle avait beau être « normale » en compagnie de Grey, elle redoutait une parole, un geste qui puisse les trahir, que cela vienne d'elle ou de lui. Bien qu'elle soit assez expressive et qu'elle aime parler des amours de ses amies, elle avait toujours gardé le secret, mais connaissant le Dragon Slayer qui les accompagnait… Jubia avait décidé d'éviter tout contact trop personnel avec son petit ami. Mais elle ne serait pas seule : Erza parlait souvent avec elle, et Jubia adorait la taquiner à propos de Gérard. Bien qu'elle le cache, tous le monde était au courant de leur relation, mais la guilde respectait le fait qu'elle ne soit pas prête à assumer, elle non plus, à 24 ans.

Le soir venu, Jubia était rentrée chez elle, préparant avec soin sa valise. Elle avait prévu quelques affaires pour son mage également, connaissant son côté tête en l'air. Ainsi elle lui avait prit un caleçon ou deux et un pantalon. Les missions étant généralement mouvementées, il fallait toujours prévoir des vêtements de rechange. Le trajet jusqu'au Royaume d'Iceberg, bien loin du Royaume de Fiore, était assez long. Pour supporter les trois jours de train, Wendy avait concocté un breuvage à l'attention de son ami aux cheveux roses. Semblable au sort « _Troya_ », cette potion annihilait le célèbre mal des transports qui touchait un grand nombre de tueurs de Dragons.

« **Aller Natsu ! Cul-sec !** » lança Erza en souriant alors qu'ils montaient dans le wagon.

Ce dernier bu rapidement la potion à la couleur violette, puis monta à son tour rejoindre les autres, tandis que Wendy récupérait sa fiole avant de les regarder partir.

La nuit était bien avancée, et alors que Jubia lisait tranquillement le dernier numéro du Sorcerer Magazine, Natsu s'était endormit tranquillement dans la chambre voisine. Erza, quant à elle, était partie observer les étoiles dans le wagon à plafond vitré.

« **C'est une chose rare, un tel wagon, alors je tiens à en profiter. Et puis Lucy ragera de ne pas avoir pu voir ça !** » avait-elle affirmé en imaginant la tête de la pauvre malade.

Ne restaient plus dans la première chambre que les deux mages utilisant l'eau et sa variante solide.

« **Tu es fâchée ?** » demanda Grey, sourcil levé.

« **Non, pourquoi ?** » répondit Jubia, étonnée.

« **J'sais pas, t'étais très calme en ma présence aujourd'hui…** » expliqua-t-il.

« **Jubia a décidé de faire attention pour ne pas qu'Erza ou Natsu ne se doutent de quelque chose, alors Jubia se comporte ainsi** » dit-elle en souriant.

Grey ne semblait pas comprendre, mais le sourire malicieux qui se dessinait sur son visage en disait long sur ses intentions. Jubia tenta de le raisonner, faisant les gros yeux et prétextant que leur compagne de chambre pouvait revenir à tout moment, mais elle se laissa aller aux arguments de son petit ami qui l'embrassait sensuellement, caressant son corps, ses courbes, son visage. Il savait qu'elle ne résistait pas à ce genre de choses et il en profitait, faisant doucement remonter sa main sur la cuisse chaude de la mage, passant sous sa robe, l'empêchant d'émettre la moindre protestation, bien qu'en l'état actuel des choses, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de propos qu'elle tiendrait.

Allongé et à moitié déshabillé, Grey continuait à arguer.

« **C'est l'occasion de tester le train…** » murmura-t-il d'une voix taquine.

Jubia se laissa tranquillement aller aux envies du mage, et accessoirement aux siennes. Le fait qu'elle soit si distante lui avait fait drôlement d'effet, et il le lui faisait bien comprendre. Essayant de garder le silence, chose impossible ou presque, elle lacérait littéralement le dos de Grey, qui semblait ne rien sentir.

Réprimant un cri, Jubia fit saigner Grey à force de lui griffer le dos, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. En un dernier coup de reins, il finit par arracher un son audible à la jeune femme, qui avait pourtant fait de gros efforts pour se retenir.

« **Grey n'est pas raisonnable…** » dit-elle, essoufflée et décoiffée, cherchant les vêtements qu'elle avait perdus durant l'ébat.

« **Toi non plus, il fallait résister** » répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Elle savait parfaitement que si elle s'était comportée ainsi, ça n'aurait fait qu'attiser l'envie de son petit ami. Il l'embrassa encore une fois, la faisant sourire à son tour, avant de s'étirer. Jubia lui conseilla d'aller se coucher, mais ce n'était pas au programme, du moins pas seul d'après le geste qu'il faisait.

« **Erza…** » murmura Jubia en se dirigeant vers la porte pour rejoindre la chambre de Natsu, puisque Grey ne semblait pas vouloir bouger du lit de la jeune femme.

Ce n'était visiblement pas ce qu'il souhaitait et il le lui fit bien comprendre en attrapant un pan de sa robe pour la retenir. Comment résister à la demande de celui qu'elle aimait depuis tant d'années ? Jubia soupira et, souriante, elle s'allongea dans le lit, exaspérée de ne même pas pouvoir s'en tenir à ses propres décisions lorsque son élément perturbateur arrivait.

« **Erza trouvera étrange que ce ne soit pas toi, mais moi qui soit dans le lit.** »

Il n'avait pas tort, comme toujours. Et puis elle était bien dans ses bras, ça lui faisait toujours drôle lorsque l'un d'eux partait en mission et qu'elle se retrouvait seule.

« **Jubia ?** »

Ouvrant les yeux, la jeune mage marmonna le prénom de son petit ami… qui n'était plus là. En réalité, c'était Erza qui venait de la réveiller.

« **Jubia s'est endormie !** » s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

« **Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, surtout avec tes vêtements. C'est pour ça que je t'ai réveillée** » dit-elle en lui tendant sa nuisette bleue. « **Tu rêvais encore de Grey ?** » demanda-t-elle après un instant.

Alors que Jubia s'apprêtait à prendre le vêtement, la main déjà tendue, elle s'arrêta net dans son geste, levant les yeux vers son amie à mesure que son propre visage s'empourprait.

« **N-non !** » mentit-elle.

« **Ne mens pas Jubia, tout le monde sait ce que ce visage signifie !** » reprit-elle en riant.

Elle se contenta de dévier le regard en souriant légèrement et en attrapant sa jolie nuisette bleue avant de se déshabiller sur son lit, dos à Erza.

Les trois jours de train se terminaient, et ils arrivaient enfin au Royaume du froid et de la glace. Grey était tout à son aise, mais les trois autres avaient dû passer des vêtements plus chauds, la température avoisinant les -5 C°.

« **Il fait déjà nuit…** » constata Jubia, surprise alors qu'il n'était pas tard.

« **C'est toujours comme ça dans les pays aussi froids** » expliqua Grey.

« **Commençons par chercher notre auberge. Grey, tu vas avec Natsu pour chercher une carte de la région, ok ?** »

« **Ca me va** » répondit le brun en voyant la tête de son rival, déconfit.

« **Dans ce cas, voilà l'adresse. A tout à l'heure, et ne faites pas les idiots ! Je vous rappelle que nous sommes là incognito !** » répliqua Erza, dont les nombreuses valises attiraient déjà les regards.

Tout s'organisait tranquillement, les garçons partaient dans un sens, les filles dans l'autre. Après une petite demi-heure à déambuler dans les rues de Roeser, les deux filles trouvèrent l'adresse indiquée. Une auberge simplette, à l'allure assez récente, contrairement à l'idée que s'en faisait Erza.

La mission semblait étrangement facile, pourtant il avait été noté qu'il ne fallait pas moins de 3 mages pour l'effectuer. Retrouver des sphères magiques était simple comme bonjour, la seule chose était le temps, puisqu'elles étaient dispersées sur toute une propriété.

Après seulement deux jours, toutes les sphères étaient réunies, et pas le moindre ennui, mais, intriguée, Erza posa la question à leur client. Ce dernier expliqua que sa fortune était prisée par les habitants du village, affamés par une récente famine, et certains étant de puissants mages associables, il n'était pas rare que quelques glaneurs se retrouvent dans le jardin, immense certes, et essaient de voler ces trésors familiaux.

Avec une somme de près de 4 millions de joyaux en poche, les quatre fées rentrèrent au Royaume de Fiore, fatigués par le voyage de l'aller, par les minutieuses recherches et par le voyage de retour. La plupart allaient vouloir passer quelques jours de repos avant de prendre une nouvelle mission. Erza souriait déjà en imaginant ces quelques jours « seule », alors que Natsu s'enflammait : c'était l'occasion d'aller pêcher avec Happy et Lucy, si elle allait mieux. Quant aux deux autres…

« **Jubia ira à la piscine !** » dit-elle joyeusement.

« **Hum. J'en sais rien, j'resterai certainement chez moi, ou j'passerai à la guilde…** » répondit-il, distrait.

« **Jubia invitera Lucy aussi, car ça fait longtemps que Jubia n'a pas vu Lucy !** »

« **Un problème, Grey ?** » demanda Erza, qui avait remarqué son changement de mine.

- _Trois mois plus tard…_-

Le soleil pointait à peine le bout de son nez dans la ville de Merch. Jubia, encore dans ses rêves, se réveilla brusquement, prise de nausées. Se précipitant dans les toilettes, elle attendit que son mal passe. Il était rare qu'elle soit malade, mais quand ça lui arrivait, c'était assez douloureux pour qu'elle reste enfermée chez elle, ou, en l'occurrence, dans le logement qu'elle avait loué pour sa mission. Heureusement pour elle, le travail n'était pas à l'ordre du jour, en ce dimanche.

Se tenant le ventre, elle espérait que cela passerait rapidement, priant qu'une pharmacie soit ouverte quand elle pourrait enfin quitter la salle de bain. Le carrelage froid la faisait frissonner. Attrapant une serviette, elle s'assit dessus, continuant à se déverser dans la cuvette. Tout ceci n'était pas très glorieux, d'autant que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle était malade à proprement parler depuis son entrée dans la guilde. Elle avait bien eu quelques coups de fatigue, mais le rythme des missions étant à sa convenance personnelle, elle gérait facilement ce genre de choses… habituellement.

Peut-être avait-elle mangé quelque chose qui n'était pas frais ? C'était l'explication la plus plausible puisque personne de son entourage n'était malade. Ne pouvant pas laisser tomber sa mission, heureusement assez facile, la mage avait décidé de prendre plus de temps s'il le fallait, mais de la mener à bien. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle déclinerait une commande !

Le temps défilait, Jubia s'était même presque endormie contre le mur près des toilettes lorsque le bruit d'un klaxon la réveilla en sursaut.

« **Jubia ne dormait pas !** » dit-elle, un peu perdue entre rêve et réalité.

Elle se sentait mieux et décida alors de se lever, rinça sa bouche pâteuse avant de regarder l'heure : 9h45. Elle s'habilla rapidement, attrapa son sac et descendit dans la rue à la recherche d'une pharmacie. Mieux valait être prévoyante si ça la reprenait. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, elle trouva enfin la pharmacie de garde et expliqua à la vieille pharmacienne de garde ce qui lui arrivait. Payant ses cachets, elle s'en retourna, préférant se reposer au lieu de visiter la ville comme elle l'avait initialement prévue. Mais de retour dans sa chambre, elle n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Attrapant un livre au hasard dans sa valise, elle passa le temps, faisant quelques jeux de temps en temps. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rester à ne rien faire, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle se lève et aille se promener un peu.

Finalement, la journée s'était bien passée, et elle avait même travaillé un peu. Elle avait eu de nouvelles informations sur cette guilde clandestine qui sévissait dans le coin alors qu'elle passait dans la rue. Ils se trouvaient sur un bateau, non loin du rivage, et devaient accoster le soir-même pour faire le plein de victuailles. Elle connaissait à présent son programme pour la soirée. Elle se hâta de rentrer, et prépara son baluchon pour le soir. Toute de noir vêtue dans sa robe, elle avait attaché ses cheveux avant de les cacher dans une casquette large. Le froid arrivant dans le pays, elle avait également opté pour de grandes jambières noires, cachant le signe de son appartenance à Fairy Tail.

Attendant que la nuit tombe, elle se dirigea vers le port, le plus discrètement possible. Une heure passa avant l'arrivée dudit bateau. Assez organisés, les matelots connaissaient leur travail et étaient rapides. Après quelques minutes, la passerelle se déploya et plusieurs personnes descendirent, certainement pour se dégourdir les jambes et trouver de quoi se distraire le temps du réapprovisionnement. Jubia aurait alors quelques heures pour se faufiler à bord et recueillir le plus d'informations possibles, même si elle ne les arrêtait pas de suite.

Dans la pénombre, il était assez facile de monter sur le bateau, mais une fois dedans, cela se compliquerait rapidement. Elle comptait se faire passer pour une potentielle recrue, et ses pouvoirs assez puissants faisaient d'elle une mage de haut rang.

« **Hey !** » fit-elle à un gars sur le pont. « **Je cherche le maître de la guilde.** »

Adoptant un ton rude et menaçant, elle semblait bien dans son rôle, assez convaincante en tous cas pour être amenée dans une pièce en contrebas. L'autre ne broncha pas, se contentant de l'emmener.

« **Attendez ici. Je vais le chercher** » se contenta-t-il de dire avant de partir en refermant la porte à clé.

Une heure passa, mais c'était le genre de pratique courante, pour tester la personne. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jubia subissait cela, ça lui était arrivé plus d'une fois au cours de sa vie, notamment lorsqu'elle était à Phantom Lord, avec Gajeel.

Un bruit métallique se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir un homme imposant, caché dans une sorte de cape noire. Puis, de longs cheveux blonds, des lunettes rondes et noires dans un style seventies flagrant, le style de la meneuse était assez singulier.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?** » lança aussitôt la jeune femme à la trentaine bien tassée, tandis que quelques hommes entraient à sa suite.

« **Jubia veut intégrer la guilde** » répondit-elle d'un ton ferme et décidé.

« **Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai besoin de toi ?** » demanda-t-elle, hautaine.

« **Jubia a de grands pouvoirs** » dit-elle simplement.

« **Je suis impatiente de voir cela…** » répondit l'autre, ironique.

« **Jubia invite tout le monde à regagner le pont pour montrer ses pouvoirs.** »

Se levant, elle devait être convaincante pour pourvoir ressortir à l'air libre sans trop d'ennuis. Deux gorilles barraient la porte, mais un geste de leur maîtresse suffit à les faire bouger, tandis que Jubia remontait.

Arrivée sur le pont, elle s'approcha vers le bord, se concentrant tandis que les autres s'attroupaient derrière elle en bloquant le passage. Cependant, rien ne se passa. La magie n'opérait pas.

Non loin de là, Léon surveillait le port. Lui aussi était sur cette mission, pour le compte d'une autre personne cependant. Il avait bien vu qu'il se passait quelque chose sur le pont. Quatre silhouettes se déplaçaient, deux hommes épais, et certainement deux femmes. Une blonde et une autre à forte poitrine. Il n'était pas pervers, mais c'était le seul trait distinctif qu'il pouvait voir de là, car ses cheveux étaient cachés sous une casquette. Les bras levés, paumes vers la mer, Léon ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient jusqu'à ce que la blonde se retourne et qu'un des hommes balance la seconde loin devant le bateau, à l'eau, après lui avoir mis un coup.

Durant son vol plané, sa casquette s'envola, laissant apercevoir sa chevelure bleue.

« **Jubia… ?!** » s'exclama-t-il.

Oui, il n'y avait pas de doute, il n'y avait qu'elle pour avoir des cheveux d'une telle couleur ainsi que pour posséder une magie de l'eau, bien que Léon ne comprenne pas pourquoi elle ne s'en soit pas servie. Quelques secondes passèrent, et elle ne remontait pas à la surface. Aussitôt, le plus discrètement possible, Léon figea l'eau pour atteindre le point de chute de la jeune fille, qui n'était toujours pas remontée. Attrapant sa lampe, Léon plongea, et il aperçut Jubia qui dérivait à quelques mètres de lui, s'enfonçant doucement dans la pénombre. C'était bien elle. Elle était inerte. L'eau fraiche était largement supportable pour lui, mais malgré ses vêtements, il doutait que la jeune fille supporte bien longtemps une température si basse. Remontant rapidement, il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour créer un ponton de glace pour remonter plus facilement la fée, mais bien vite, quelque chose l'inquiéta. Elle ne respirait pas. Effectuant un massage cardiaque, il n'avait pas le choix et continua la manœuvre. Lui qui avait toujours voulu l'embrasser… Il n'avait jamais imaginé que ce serait en de pareilles conditions, et il n'y pensa même pas sur le moment.

Après une minute qui dura une éternité, sa poitrine se souleva faiblement, et elle recracha de l'eau. Elle respirait, faiblement, mais seule. Léon trouvait la tournure des choses étranges. Jubia, bien qu'inconsciente, pouvait utiliser sa magie. Il stoppa sa mission et emmena la jeune fille dans la chambre qu'il avait prise pour quelques jours.

Mal à la gorge, froid, nausée. Ce sont les causes principales qui réveillèrent la jeune fille. Mais elle avait un souci : la pièce où elle se trouvait lui était inconnue. Visiblement, il faisait nuit d'après les ténèbres qui régnaient dans la pièce. Un trait de lumière jaillissait sous la porte, et elle décida de se lever. C'est ainsi qu'elle se rendit compte d'autre chose : elle ne portait plus ses vêtements, mais une chemise un peu grande et ses sous-vêtements. Chancelante, elle avança avec précaution jusqu'à la porte, qu'elle ouvrit. Des cheveux blancs dépassaient d'un fauteuil dans une pièce éclairée par une lampe de chevet.

« **Léon…** » murmura-t-elle, la voix enrouée. Elle devait vite aller aux toilettes, ses nausées se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes.

Heureusement pour elle, ce petit appartement ne comportait qu'une seule autre porte : la salle de bain qui faisait aussi toilettes. Tant pis, elle allait être impolie, mais elle n'avait pas envie de souiller le sol. C'est juste à temps qu'elle arriva à l'endroit souhaité, rendant tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

Elle n'était vraiment pas en forme, toute faiblarde. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas été discrète, Léon était arrivé, un peu surpris de la voir là.

« **Jubia, ça va aller ?** » demanda-t-il.

Incapable de parler, elle hocha simplement la tête avant de reprendre de plus belle. Elle avait déjà un goût affreux dans la bouche avant, maintenant c'était pire, mais cela prenait fin pour son plus grand soulagement.

« **Tiens** » dit-il en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

Reprenant son souffle, elle se rinça le gosier comme elle le pouvait, tirant la chasse.

« **Que s'est-il passé ?** » demanda-t-elle, la voix faible.

« **Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Je t'ai repêchée dans le port après que tu ais été jetée d'un bateau** » expliqua-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

« **Jubia… ne se souvient pas…** » dit-elle, cherchant à rassembler ses souvenirs.

« **C'est rien, pour le moment tu vas retourner te coucher, je sais même pas comment tu as fait pour te lever** » reprit-il en l'aidant.

« **Les vêtements de Jubia… ?** »

« **Lavés, ils sont en train de sécher sur le radiateur** » dit-il tranquillement. « **Tu étais en mission, non ? Où logeais-tu ? Je vais aller chercher tes affaires.** »

« **Non, Jubia ira les prendre demain** » dit-elle, un peu surprise.

Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une faible, et surtout ne pas embêter Léon.

« **Pourquoi Léon est là ?** » reprit-elle aussitôt pour changer de sujet.

« **J'étais en mission, visiblement la même que toi.** »

« **Snake Venom** ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« **Oui. Mais… je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé tes pouvoirs** » expliqua-t-il en remontant les couvertures.

Elle était fatiguée, mais elle voulait savoir. Elle commençait à se rappeler ce qu'elle faisait.

« **Jubia était dans un appartement, dans une petite rue du centre, et elle a eu des informations sur la guilde. Alors Jubia est partie guetter sur le port… Jubia a attendu un peu, et Jubia est montée dans le bateau. Jubia voulait entrer dans la guilde pour la mission. Et puis Jubia a attendu dans le bateau. Une femme est arrivée et a demandé à Jubia de montrer ses pouvoirs… Alors Jubia est montée sur le pont… Et plus rien. Jubia ne se souvient pas.** »

« **Pour je ne sais quelle raison, tu avais les bras tendus vers la mer, et après quelques secondes, un type t'a assommé avant de te jeter dans le port** » ajouta ce dernier.

« **Jubia ne comprend pas…** »

« **On verra ça plus tard, pour le moment, tu devrais dormir. A moins que tu aies faim ?** »

Non, elle n'avait pas faim, mais elle aurait volontiers mangé une glace pillée à la fraise.

« **De la grenadine, ça ira ?** »

« **Oui.** »

Mais le temps de la faire, lorsqu'il entra de nouveau dans la chambre, elle dormait déjà. Laissant la glace dans l'évier, il fouilla dans les poches de la jeune fille, cherchant la clé de son appartement. Par chance, l'adresse se trouvait sur le porte-clés accroché à cette dernière. Mais avant de partir, il envoya un message magique à Grey. Léon devait continuer sa mission, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi.

Profitant du sommeil de son amie, il s'en alla en direction de l'adresse indiquée sur le trousseau, rassemblant au passage les affaires de la mage. Heureusement pour lui, Jubia voyageait léger, et il n'avait qu'une valise à remporter de l'endroit.

Jubia se réveilla de nouveau, et le jour était levé cette fois. Quelque chose lui se trouvait sur le lit, près d'elle. Tournant doucement la tête, elle jeta un coup d'œil. Une tignasse noire et hérissée, un corps à demi nu…

« **Grey… ?** » murmura-t-elle.

Elle remua un peu, essayant de se redresser sans le réveiller, avant de sortir du lit. Cette fois-ci, elle portait une de ses nuisettes, la noire. Il faisait frais hors du lit, mais rien ne semblait désigné pour être porté sur ses épaules. Cependant sa valise était là, chose étrange puisque personne ne savait où elle logeait. Ouvrant l'objet, elle s'empara d'une veste de survêtement noire avant de sortir sans faire de bruit. Un passage rapide par les toilettes, et elle retourna dans la pièce où elle avait trouvé Léon la dernière fois. Il n'était pas dans le fauteuil.

« **Jubia ? Ça va mieux ?** »

Tournant la tête, elle trouva son ami dans ce qui était le coin cuisine, en train de préparer quelque chose.

« **Oui** » répondit-elle, encore un peu endormie. « **Hum… Jubia… a un peu faim…** » dit-elle à voix basse.

« **Ça tombe bien, il y a ce qu'il faut** » dit-il en se levant. « **Tu veux quoi ? Café, thé… ?** »

« **Du thé s'il te plait** » répondit-elle. « **Pourquoi Grey est là ?** »

« **C'est moi qui l'ai appelé. Je dois finir ma mission, mais je n'aurais pas eu l'esprit tranquille si je t'avais su seule, alors je lui ai envoyé un message. Il est arrivé hier.** »

« **Hier ? Mais… Jubia… a dormi combien de temps ?!** » demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite.

« **Presque trois jours** » répondit-il en souriant.

« **T-trois jours ?!** » s'exclama-t-elle, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« **Oui, on commençait à être inquiets quand même, mais tu as l'air d'aller bien, c'est le principale** » dit-il avant de lui servir son thé. « **Grey va te ramener à Magnolia, je crois qu'il a déjà prévenu Makarof** » reprit-il.

Regardant son thé, Jubia ne disait rien. Elle était très embarrassée, cette situation ne lui était jamais arrivée.

« **Quelque chose ne va pas ?** » demanda le mage de glace.

« **Non… Jubia… Jubia est désolée…** »

Les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, ce qui semblait perturber ce pauvre Léon qui avait peur d'avoir fait un pas de travers. Il tentait bien de la faire dédramatiser, après tout, cela pouvait arriver à tout le monde, mais cela ne semblait pas la rassurer. Pour elle, si cela pouvait arriver une fois, ce genre d'accident pourrait lui arriver de nouveau. Afin de lui prouver qu'elle n'était coupable en rien dans tout cela, Léon lui demanda de se calmer un instant.

« **Essaie d'utiliser tes pouvoirs** » dit-il d'un air sérieux.

« **Jubia… ne comprend pas** » répondit-elle en séchant ses larmes de son mieux tandis que l'autre lui tendait un mouchoir.

« **Essaie. Peut-être que ça répondra à ta question.** »

Jubia réfléchit et opta pour la simplicité : rendre son corps aqueux, chose qu'elle faisait depuis toute petite. Mais étrangement, rien ne se passa. Trouvant cela étrange, elle essaya autre chose : faire apparaitre de l'eau. Cette fois-ci, son bras devint translucide. Le résultat ne lui plaisait pas. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, et Léon semblait s'en rendre compte. Retentant de rendre son corps liquide, c'est une sphère d'environ vingt centimètres de diamètre qui apparut devant elle, avant d'éclater, éclaboussant tout sur son passage.

« **Jubia ne comprend pas…** » répondit-elle, stupéfaite, avant de se lever pour éponger.

« **Laisse, je vais le faire** » dit-il en attrapant un torchon.

« **Jubia ? T'es là ?** » demanda une voix bien connue.

« **Grey !** » s'exclama-t-elle, toute heureuse, en se levant.

« **Tiens, t'es réveillé ?** » demanda Léon en terminant sa besogne.

« **Ouais. D'ailleurs, tu aurais pu me réveiller, idiote…** » répliqua-t-il à l'adresse de sa petite amie qui venait de se jeter dans ses bras. « **Heu… Jubia, tu es trempée…** »

Léon reprit alors la parole, lui expliquant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« **Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle n'a pas pu se servir de ses pouvoirs, même inconsciemment.** »

« **Les pouvoirs de Jubia sont détraqués ?** » demanda-t-elle, sans trop comprendre.

« **C'est ce que je pense. Mais je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi** » répondit Léon, assis, en servant un café à Grey.

« **Jubia ne veut pas aller voir Polyussica…** » dit-elle avec une moue.

« **Je crois que tu n'y couperas pas… Je doute que le Maître ou Mira aient une réponse ça cela.** »

« **Qui est Poly… ?** » demanda Léon, qui n'avait jamais entendu ce nom.

« **C'est le médecin de la guilde, une vieille amie du maître. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, elle n'est pas très sympathique avec les gens, c'est une hermite qui n'aime pas les humains, mais c'est le meilleur médecin des environs, peut-être même de Fiore** » expliqua Grey, qui avait déjà eu affaire à elle il y a quelques années.

« **Lucy a dit à Jubia qu'elle avait failli mourir !** » se défendit la jeune femme.

« **Tu crois vraiment que le Maître laisserait cette femme faire tout et n'importe quoi sur nous ?** » demanda Grey en riant.

Jubia avait peur, et il l'avait compris. Lucy adorait lui raconter des bêtises, et la naïveté de Jubia la faisait toujours tomber dans le piège. Le mage de glace proposa à sa petite amie de repartir aujourd'hui, car Léon devait terminer sa mission. Cette dernière accepta : elle ne voulait pas être gênante. Soudainement, elle se leva, et se dirigea rapidement vers les toilettes.

« **Encore… ?** » soupira Léon.

Grey lui lança un regard interrogateur. L'autre lui expliqua que ça lui était déjà arrivé lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée la première fois, et que d'après ce qu'il avait compris ce n'était pas la première fois. Il pensait que c'était peut-être en relation avec ce qui perturbait les pouvoirs de la fée. Grey, lui, était un peu perdu dans ses pensées. C'était étrange de la voir ainsi. Elle semblait aller bien, même si elle était assez pâle et faiblarde pour le moment. Léon lui rappela que bien que les magiciens étaient rarement malades, ça arrivait de temps en temps.

« **Les seules personnes que j'ai vues malades, c'est Lucy et… et c'est tout… J'me souviens pas avoir vu quelqu'un d'autre comme ça.** »

« **Et toi, pauvre idiot ! Tu ne te souviens pas des nuits où tu passais ton temps à renifler ?** » lui rappela Léon, exaspéré.

« **Ah ? Ah ouais, ça date…** » répondit-il, un peu dans la lune, mais un peu rassuré tout de même.

« **Grey, si… si tu pouvais éviter de lui raconter certains détails…** »

« **Ouais, si tu veux. Le principal c'est qu'elle soit toujours là après tout. J'pensais pas te dire ça un jour, mais franchement, merci.** »

Un peu gêné, il avait détourné le regard, n'apercevant pas sa compagne qui avait entendu la fin de la conversation. Elle s'avança, faisant mine de ne rien avoir entendu, et demandant juste s'il était possible qu'elle utilise la douche avant de partir. Léon lui répondit positivement. Il se doutait qu'elle devait avoir envie de faire un brin de toilette après quatre jours au lit.

Onze heures sonnèrent à la pendule murale, et Jubia sortit de la maison en compagnie de Grey. Léon était déjà retourné sur le port, souhaitant un bon rétablissement à la mage, et leur demandant de cacher la clé sous le paillasson. Jubia était perdue, elle n'était pas venue dans ce quartier de la ville, cependant Grey avait retenu le chemin pour aller jusqu'à la gare, toute proche.

Malgré tout ce que Léon lui avait dit, Grey s'inquiétait, bien qu'il ne le montre pas spécialement. Il gardait un œil sur Jubia : elle avait tenu à porter sa valise malgré l'insistance du jeune homme, et cela l'avait probablement épuisée car, à peine assise dans le train, elle s'était profondément endormie. Le voyage ne dura pas très longtemps, une petite demi-heure à peine, et Jubia dormit tout du long. Chance ou pas, Makarof était venu accompagné de Wendy, et ils se trouvaient sur le quai. Le mage de glace fit signe à la petite de monter, lui demandant de prendre la petite valise pendant qu'il portait la mage aux cheveux bleus.

« **Bonjour Maître** » salut Grey.

« **Bonjour Grey. Elle va bien ?** » demanda le vieil homme, rassuré de la voir.

« **Elle n'arrive plus à se servir de ses pouvoirs et elle a la nausée. Léon l'a repêchée dans le port et a dû la réanimer car ses pouvoirs ne fonctionnaient déjà plus correctement, c'est tout ce que je sais** » répondit-il en prenant le chemin de la guilde.

« **Mirajane a dit qu'elle avait préparé un lit à l'infirmerie. Levy aussi est malade, elle sera contente d'avoir un peu de compagnie.** »

« **Levy est malade ?** »

« **Oui, une petite grippe. Mirajane me disait que c'était sa période…** » expliqua Wendy, vague.

« **Levy est souvent malade à cette période de l'année, alors elle a l'habitude. C'est comme ça depuis qu'elle est petite.** »

« **Oh. J'savais pas** » dit-il.

« **Peu de monde le sait, elle n'aime pas en parler.** »

Les membres de la guilde avaient tous leurs secrets, même Lévy, qui était pourtant assez pipelette. Après tout, Grey et Jubia aussi avaient un secret. Makarof en profita pour prendre des nouvelles de Léon, car même s'il n'était pas de la guilde c'était un bon garçon, et Bob lui disait toujours du bien de ce gosse. Jubia marmonnait dans son sommeil… Ça lui arrivait parfois, mais il espérait que rien ne serait compréhensible…

Jubia dormait tranquillement depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et Grey était rentré chez lui, la laissant aux soins de Mirajane qui avait déjà fait quelques examens.

« **Elle n'a pas de fièvre et la tension est bonne. Elle est un peu déshydratée, mais ça s'explique facilement si elle n'a pas mangé depuis un moment, en plus de ses nausées. Ses pouvoirs sont peut-être détraqués à cause de la fatigue… Je vais me renseigner ! **» annonça Wendy.

Rien de grave donc. Grey se sentait plus léger. D'ailleurs, le lendemain, Jubia était réveillée lorsqu'il était passé la voir. Souriante comme à son habitude. Lisanna lui avait préparé un petit-déjeuner spécialement pour elle. Elle devait refaire le plein d'énergie, se reposer un peu et, normalement, tout devait rentrer dans l'ordre. Levy s'étant absentée pour aller prendre des livres, ils étaient tous seuls. Jubia avait hâte de rentrer chez elle, elle se sentait déjà mieux. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas la nausée, ce qui était déjà une amélioration.

« **Ne force pas, tes pouvoirs reviendront en temps et en heure…** » susurra Grey en l'embrassant.

« **Jubia n'aime pas cette situation. Jubia à l'impression d'être nue** » répondit-elle en faisant la moue.

« **Moi j'aime bien quand tu l'es…** » répliqua-t-il en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Elle rougissait. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient le temps d'aller plus loin, Levy entra dans la pièce, plongée dans son livre, ce qui laissa quelques instants aux deux autres pour se reprendre. D'ailleurs, Mirajane entra peu de temps après, un large sourire sur le visage. Saluant tout le monde, elle pria Grey de sortir quelques minutes, sans que Jubia ne comprenne pourquoi. Levy était partie se laver, se doutant qu'elle ne devait pas assister non plus à l'entretien. Une fois seules, Mirajane prit un siège puis les mains de son amies, qui était de plus en plus inquiète.

« **Dis-moi Jubia, tu ne m'aurais pas caché des choses ?** » demanda-t-elle en souriant grandement.

« **Jubia ne cache rien… **» répondit-elle sans comprendre.

« **Tu n'aurais pas un petit ami par hasard… ?** »

Jubia s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Prise au dépourvue, elle s'empourpra bien vite, donnant ainsi sa réponse à la mage aux cheveux blancs.

« **P-p-pourquoi Mira demande ça à Jubia ?!** » s'exclama-t-elle.

« **Parce que j'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour toi ! Et en plus ça explique tes nausées et les problèmes que tu as avec ta magie !** »

« **Jubia ne comprend pas…** »

« **Tu vas être maman !** » annonça Mira en la prenant dans ses bras.

Jubia, choquée, s'était figée sur place. Certes, elle voulait des enfants, mais… pas maintenant… Elle n'était pas prête, ni elle, ni lui. Quelques larmes perlèrent avant de finir leur course sur les joues pâles de la mage, sans voix.

« **Mira, ce… ce n'est pas possible !** » dit-elle en se reprenant. « **Jubia… a… Jubia a eu ses règles… tous les mois…** »

« **Cela arrive, parfois. En tout cas, la prise de sang est formelle !** »

Mira attendit un peu, car Jubia était tellement sous le choc qu'elle avait l'air sur le point de tomber dans les pommes vue sa pâleur.

« **Jubia ? Ne t'affole pas, tu n'es pas la première à tomber enceinte ! Biska est maman, après tout ! Et de deux enfants ! Et puis il y a Miki et Evergreen !** » renchérit Mirajane en essayant de la rassurer.

« **Jubia… ne pensait pas avoir d'enfant maintenant… Jubia n'a que 22 ans…** »

« **Il faut bien que ça arrive tôt ou tard, et puis Biska a eu sa fille un peu plus tôt que toi, et elle est très heureuse !** »

« **Jubia… va être maman… **» répéta la jeune femme pour essayer d'assimiler la nouvelle.

« **Tu es contente ?** » demanda son interlocutrice, qui se voulait rassurante.

« **Jubia ne sait pas trop, Jubia n'est pas sûre, mais Jubia commence à comprendre.** »

« **Je peux te poser une question ?** » demanda-t-elle avant de reprendre en voyant le regard de Jubia. « **Qui est le père ?** »

« **Grey** » lâcha Jubia.

Mirajane venait à son tour d'avoir un sacré choc. Elle n'en revenait pas, et comprenait mieux les questions que Jubia se posaient ! Grey, papa ? Pour l'infirmière de la guilde, c'était inimaginable.

« **Tu veux lui annoncer maintenant ?** » demanda l'habituelle barmaid de Fairy Tail.

Jubia acquiesça. Franchement, elle avait plus que peur de sa réaction, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ça. Mira lui conseilla de manger un peu, car elle était toujours très pâle. Jubia obéit, la tête dans les nuages. Attendant quelques minutes, Mira lui sourit, la rassurant encore une fois avant de sortir. Elle devait retourner s'occuper du bar qu'elle avait momentanément confié à sa petite sœur. Grey entra presque aussitôt, perturbé par le sourire qu'avait affiché Mira lorsqu'elle était sortie.

« **Jubia ? Alors ?** » demanda-t-il, sceptique.

« **Jubia ne tient pas à en parler pour le moment** » répondit-elle, perdue.

« **Mais… C'est pas grave au moins ?** »

Pas de réponse. La question était complexe, Jubia ne savait pas si c'était quelque chose de grave ou non.

« **Jubia ?** »

« **Jubia ne sait pas trop, c'est assez compliqué** » reprit-elle, la mine triste, en se laissant tomber dans les bras de son petit ami quelques instants avant de souffler. « **Est-ce que Grey peut… heu… aller chercher Lucy ?** » demanda-t-elle pour rester un peu seule.

Acquiesçant, il l'embrassa sur le front et sortit, laissant la jeune fille seule. De nombreuses questions flottaient dans sa tête, si bien qu'elle ne fit même pas attention à Levy qui était revenue. Elle ne voulait pas le dire à Grey pour le moment, car elle avait trop peur de sa réaction. Elle pensa alors à l'avortement, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était encore possible ou pas. Puis cette idée s'envola. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça : après tout, c'était une partie d'elle-même, et surtout une partie de Grey. Mais tout cela à part, que ferait-elle si elle le gardait ? Elle devrait arrêter les missions, certainement… Ou laisser le bébé à quelqu'un de la guilde… Mais ça voulait également dire que leur secret serait révélé au grand jour…

« **Jubia ? Tu voulais me voir ?** »

« **Lucy !** » s'exclama Jubia en sortant de son lit avant de la prendre dans ses bras, les larmes s'échappant sans retenue.

« **Jubia… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Grey m'a dit que tu voulais me voir…. Allons, calme-toi… Ça ne peut pas être si grave que ça !** » dit-elle en souriant.

« **Jubia est enceinte !** » expliqua la mage de l'eau.

« **QUOI ?!** » s'écrièrent Lucy et Levy, qui avait entendu depuis le lit voisin et qui s'approchait à son tour.

« **Calme-toi Jubia, explique-nous…** » demanda Lucy en lui tapotant le dos, aussi désarçonnée que Levy.

« **Mira est venue voir Jubia tout à l'heure, car Jubia n'était pas en forme… et elle a dit… que Jubia était enceinte…** »

De nombreuses questions fusèrent de la part des deux filles, mais une restait sans réponse pour le moment, à savoir qui était le père. Jubia ne voulait pas y répondre pour le moment, car elle ne savait pas du tout si elle devait lui annoncer et garder le bébé, ou pas. Lucy lui expliqua que lorsque Biska avait eu son petit garçon, Kinana s'en occupait quand elle était en mission. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs en quelques sortes la baby-sitter officielle de la guilde, puisqu'elle n'allait jamais en mission. Levy, à son tour, argua que c'était contre l'éthique d'abandonner si souvent la chair de sa chair, chose que Jubia pensait déjà. L'argent n'était pas un problème, les mages étant puissants, ils pouvaient facilement prendre des missions complexes et bien rémunérées. Enfin, pour le moment, Jubia n'en était plus capable, mais elle le pourrait lorsqu'elle retrouverait ses pouvoirs.

« **Biska aussi a perdu ses pouvoirs lorsqu'elle attendait Asuka. D'après ce que j'ai lu, ça arrive très rarement. Ever n'a pas eu ce problème, et lors de sa seconde grossesse, Biska avait ses pouvoirs** » expliqua Levy.

« **Tu lis ce genre de chose ?!** » s'exclama Lucy, étonnée.

« **Heu… Eh bien, je lis beaucoup, et parfois je tombe sur des livres de ce style…** » marmonna la petite mage en guise de défense.

Après près d'une heure de discussions, les deux mages réussirent à convaincre la future maman d'annoncer à l'heureux élu qu'il allait être papa.

La journée passa et Jubia demanda à rentrer chez elle, mais Mirajana refusa aussitôt. Elle était morte quelques instants sans le savoir et devait récupérer mieux que cela avant de pouvoir sortir. De plus, Mira comptait en savoir un peu plus sur la grossesse de son amie.

Histoire de lui changer un peu les idées, Mira avait fait un petit dîner uniquement composé de plats que la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus adorait, ce qui ravissait cette dernière. Mirajane avait laissé Levy rentrer chez elle, puisque cette dernière n'était plus malade, et laissa Jubia seule, ou presque.

Alors qu'elle mangeait tranquillement, Grey entra dans l'infirmerie. Aussitôt, Jubia arrêta de manger, tandis que l'angoisse la gagnait.

« **Alors, ça va mieux ?** » demanda-t-il, visiblement penaud.

« **Oui, un peu** » répondit-elle timidement en détournant le regard.

« **Tu veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu as ?** » reprit le jeune homme en s'asseyant.

« **Jubia… ne sait pas par où commencer…** » admit-elle.

« **Par le commencement, ça pourrait être pratique.** »

Bien qu'il essaye de la ménager, tous deux bouillaient intérieurement. A nouveau, les larmes coulaient chez la mage d'eau.

« **Désolée… Jubia… est très émotive depuis quelques temps…** »

« **C'est si grave que ça ?** » demanda Grey, inquiet.

« **Jubia… Jubia est… tellement désolée…** »

« **Ju'…** »

« **Je suis enceinte…** »

_Fin du premier chapitre._


	2. L'attaque

**Comment surmonter un drame**

_Une fiction corrigée par __Caladwen_

**Chapitre 02 : L'attaque**

« **Je suis enceinte…** »

Elle l'avait dit. Bien qu'elle n'ose pas le regarder, son silence en disait long.

« **Jubia est tellement désolée…** » reprit-elle, anéantie.

« **Tu… ?!** »

Il était surpris, il ne comprenait même pas totalement ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, il savait qu'il n'en voudrait pas à la mage. Elle n'avait rien demandé, c'était arrivé, c'est tout. Il savait que c'était ce qui l'angoissait le plus alors, reprenant son calme, il reprit la parole.

« **Jubia, je t'en veux pas. C'est pas de ta faute, j'y suis aussi pour quelque chose…** » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« **Jubia s'en veut…** »

Elle ne pouvait arrêter ses larmes, elle culpabilisait énormément malgré ce que ses amies lui avaient dit le matin même. Grey, quant à lui, avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que sa petite amie soit enceinte, que Jubia soit enceinte.

« **Jubia… Ju', calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de pleurer. On y peut rien, enfin… si, on y est pour quelque chose, mais maintenant que c'est fait il faut réfléchir, et ce n'est pas en pleurant que ça va se faire, tu ne crois pas ?** »

Elle avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir. Il ne semblait absolument pas fâché et tentait de la calmer, ce qu'il réussissait à faire petit à petit.

« **Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu ne vas pas bien en ce moment ?** » demanda-t-il doucement.

Hochant la tête, Jubia lui expliqua ce que les filles lui avaient dit dans la matinée.

« **Elles sont au courant ?!** » s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

« **Juste pour le bébé. Il n'y a que Mirajane qui sait qu'on est ensemble. Jubia a réussi à garder le secret pour Lucy et Levy** » répondit-elle en essuyant ses larmes…

« **De toute façon, la nouvelle va vite circuler… Mais le plus important, c'est ce qu'on va faire… Tu… tu veux le garder ?** » hasarda-t-il, encore un peu sous le choc.

« **Seulement si Grey veut** » répliqua-t-elle.

« **Jubia, ce n'est pas à moi de décider de ce que tu dois faire. Si tu veux le garder, j'assumerai, mais c'est toi qui vas le porter, pas moi…** »

Une facette inattendue.

« **Jubia n'est pas contre… Jubia a beaucoup réfléchis, et ce serait possible, mais… Jubia ne veut pas que ça la sépare de Grey.** »

« **Hey, idiote, t'es pas la seule fautive, j'te rappelle. C'est vrai qu'on a des facilités avec la guilde, et les missions qui sont bien payées. Et puis, c'est pas parce que c'est arrivé que je partirai** » dit-il en l'embrassant.

Grey commençait à prendre la pleine mesure de ce que cela allait impliquer, mais si elle choisissait de le garder, il lui faudrait plusieurs mois pour se faire à l'idée.

« **Jubia… Tu veux être maman ?** » demanda-t-il doucement.

« **Un jour, oui.** »

« **Alors, pourquoi pas maintenant ?** »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, qui se sentait plus légère.

« **Cependant… J'ai une condition** » reprit-il, très sérieux. « **Léon sera le parrain.** »

« **Si tu veux, mais… pourquoi Léon spécialement ?** » demanda-t-elle, un peu surprise de cette condition.

« **Parce que sans lui, tu ne serais pas là.** »

« **C'est vrai… Jubia n'a même pas remercié correctement Léon !** » remarqua-t-elle soudainement.

La discussion continua bon train, et Grey lui demanda quand elle pourrait sortir, mais Jubia elle-même n'en savait rien. Elle lui expliqua que Mirajane voulait lui faire, le lendemain, quelques examens pour savoir à combien de mois elle en était de sa grossesse, car n'avait aucune idée de cela, ayant eu ses cycles tous les mois. Grey lui avoua qu'il n'était pas très connaisseur de ce genre de chose, mais qu'il n'y couperait certainement pas. Le mage de glace comprenait mieux les soucis qu'elle avait eus ces derniers jours, et bien qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, il préférait cela plutôt qu'elle soit gravement malade.

Fatiguée, Jubia s'endormit assez tôt. Elle récupérait rapidement de sa mort de quelques secondes, et elle pourrait bientôt partir de l'infirmerie. Pour cette nuit, il resta avec elle. Demain il irait voir Makarof pour lui expliquer tout.

Le soleil se levait à peine, mais Jubia était déjà réveillée. Ses nausées étaient de retour. Heureusement, elle connaissait les lieux, mais elle avait réveillé le mage sans le faire exprès en rendant. Le jeune homme lui demanda si elle avait besoin d'aide, mais Jubia lui assura qu'elle se débrouillait : elle commençait à avoir l'habitude.

Entretemps, une demoiselle aux cheveux blancs entra, surprise de ne pas voir sa protégée dans son lit.

« **Elle est dans les toilettes. Nausées…** » expliqua Grey.

« **C'est rare de te voir rendre visite à quelqu'un** » répondit la jeune femme.

« **Jubia m'a dit que tu es au courant, pas besoin de jouer la comédie** » sourit-il, un peu mal à l'aise.

« **Dans ce cas, tu devrais aller manger quelque chose avec les autres, car ils se demandent où tu es passé** » répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Deux jours étaient passés. Jubia avait eu des informations sur son bébé : elle était enceinte d'un peu plus de trois mois. En se remémorant les évènements, elle en avait conclu qu'elle était tombée enceinte après l'épisode du train. Toujours seule à l'infirmerie, Mira l'autorisa à rentrer chez elle ou chez Grey, mais elle devrait se ménager encore une bonne semaine avant de reprendre un train de vie normal… les missions en moins. D'ailleurs les amoureux, ensemble encore cet après-midi-là, avaient demandé au Maître de venir.

« **Alors Jubia, comment te sens-tu ?** » demanda le maître en prenant une chaise.

« **Très bien ! Jubia est juste un peu fatiguée** » répondit-elle en souriant.

« **Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi on vous a demandé de venir, non ?** » demanda Grey, un peu gêné.

« **Disons que j'ai ma petite idée. Vous êtes ensemble, c'est ça ?** » demanda le petit vieux en souriant.

« **Hum… pas tout à fait…** » répondit Grey, qui cherchait ses mots.

« **Jubia est enceinte. De Grey** » acheva la jeune femme.

Silence. Le Maître était livide, la bouche grande ouverte, visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« **Maître ?** » demanda Grey.

« **Vous… vous… vous… Ça fait combien de temps ?** » demanda le vieil homme, qui tentait de se remettre de l'étonnante nouvelle.

« **Quatre ans qu'on est ensemble, et trois mois qu'elle est enceinte** » expliqua Grey.

« **Et bien… Si je m'attendais à ça… En tous cas, je suis bien content pour vous ! Bientôt on va avoir un nouveau gosse dans la guilde… Ça me rappelle des souvenirs…** »

« **Ouais… Les bagarres entre Mira et Erza par exemple, non ?** » plaisanta Grey.

« **Je suis le premier à être au courant ?** » demanda-t-il.

« **Mira le sait déjà. Lucy et Levy savent pour Jubia, mais pas pour Grey** » expliqua Jubia.

La discussion continua un moment, et le maître ordonna à Jubia de ne plus faire de mission pour le moment. Elle aiderait Mira à la guilde, ou Kinana avec les enfants de Biska et Evergreen. La perte de ses pouvoirs l'empêchait de partir, et puis Makarof tenait à garder un œil sur elle, considérant tous les membres de la guilde comme ses enfants. Cependant deux questions restaient délicates : comment expliquer que Jubia était enceinte, et en plus, de Grey ?

Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Même si la guilde entière allait certainement tomber des nues, tous deux savaient que ça se saurait un jour. Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas tout annoncer d'un coup, mais ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire pour que ça paraisse naturel non plus.

« **Pourquoi ne pas en parler à Natsu ? **» suggéra Jubia. « **Natsu ne sait pas garder un secret. Il va rendre Grey et Jubia honteux un moment, et puis ce sera passé.** »

L'idée était plutôt bonne, bien que tous les deux redoutent tout de même sa réaction et celle de la guilde entière. Terminant leur conversation, le maître les laissa tranquillement terminer la valise de la jeune fille, qui avait hâte de rentrer chez elle. Grey avait également prévu un passage par la taverne de la guilde, mais… pas pour le moment. S'ils pouvaient rester un peu tranquilles quelques temps, il ne s'en plaindrait pas.

-_Deux mois plus tard_-

Jubia ne partait plus en mission. Quelques personnes lui avaient bien demandé pourquoi, ce à quoi elle répondait simplement qu'elle ne trouvait pas de mission qui lui convienne. Ses nausées avaient disparu, remplacées par quelques envies assez saugrenues que Mira s'amusait à combler, mais toujours discrètement. Il y avait pourtant une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas cacher : son ventre. Encore peu visible, il commençait tout de même à enfler, et comme Lucy, Levy et Mirajane avaient gardé le secret, c'est Erza qui posa la question.

« **Jubia, tu n'aurais pas un peu grossi ?** » demanda-t-elle en mangeant un énorme gâteau à la fraise.

« **Erza a raison, Jubia a pris un peu de poids** » répondit la concernée avec un léger sourire.

« **Et tu es contente ?! C'est pas comme ça que tu te trouveras quelqu'un… Heu… sans être désobligeante.** »

« **Jubia n'a pas besoin de chercher quelqu'un, Jubia a déjà quelqu'un** » dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« **COMMENT ?!** » hurla la rousse. « **JUBIA, TU AS UN PETIT AMI ?!** »

Jubia était un peu gênée cette fois, car elle ne pensait pas que Titania serait si étonnée. D'ailleurs, Grey, qui était dans la pièce avec quelques autres membres, recracha sa boisson et il n'était pas le seul, tandis que Jubia tentait de calmer le jeu. Mais c'était trop tard. Jubia était tellement joviale en ce moment que même Grey avait parfois du mal à contenir sa bonne humeur contagieuse.

« **Les hormones** » avait dit Mira.

Erza était toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle. Elle qui pensait que Jubia ne trouverait jamais…

« **Je le connais ? Quelqu'un le connait ?** » s'empressa de demander la guerrière, déjà rejointe par une foule de filles curieuses. Même Natsu était là, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« **C'est qui ? J'le connais ?!** » hurla Natsu par-dessus les autres, encore plus curieux.

Sous les nombreuses questions, Jubia commençait à peiner, toujours derrière le comptoir. Elle balbutiait, n'arrivant pas à placer le moindre mot. Grey se leva et, passant derrière le bar, il attrapa Jubia, complètement paniquée, et l'embrassa devant toute l'assemblée qui restait sans voix.

Jubia aussi était un peu perdue, et intimidée par le troupeau de bouches ouvertes et d'yeux ronds qui les regardaient. Même Gajeel était surpris.

« **C'est moi, son copain** » expliqua finalement Grey, un peu moins empourpré que celle qui était à côté de lui, chamboulée.

Tout le monde était sous le choc.

« **MAIS ALORS C'EST GREY LE PERE ?!** » s'exclama Lucy, qui venait de faire la relation.

« **QUOI ?!** »

Gajeel lui-même était tellement surpris qu'il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien compris. Par contre, Grey et Jubia auraient préféré être deux souris pour pouvoir se cacher quelque part, tant ils étaient embarrassés.

Un grand silence pesait sur la guilde, tant l'étonnement était grand, brisé par Natsu.

« **Père de quoi, au fait ?** »

« **D'un bébé, crétin !** » répliqua Lucy, qui ne comprenait pas comment un idiot pareil pouvait exister.

« **Quoi ?! Y a un bébé dans Jubia ?!** »

« **Tu crois qu'ils naissent comment, idiot ?** » demanda Gajeel dans son coin, tandis qu'Erza assommait le dragon slayer.

L'ambiance était un peu moins pesante pour les tourtereaux, qui n'avaient pas pu fuir malgré la scène de Natsu.

« **Si je comprends bien…** » commença Kanna. « **T'es enceinte de Grey, j'me trompe ?** »

Jubia hocha la tête négativement, n'osant plus rien dire.

« **Ce qui explique pourquoi tu ne pars plus en mission ! Et aussi pourquoi mes cartes annonçaient un bébé dans le futur de la guilde. Franchement, j'aurai imaginé n'importe qui, sauf toi !** » dit-elle en riant. « **Erza était la candidate idéale ! Tu as cassé tout ce que j'avais imaginé !** »

Prenant la mouche, Erza s'offusqua sans comprendre. Ou plutôt elle faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre, puisqu'elle se doutait que son secret à elle n'en était plus vraiment un.

Profitant de l'agitation, Grey et Jubia s'éclipsèrent le plus discrètement possible dans la cuisine, pièce la plus proche où ils pourraient être un peu tranquilles.

« **Bon… maintenant on est tranquille… Ils savent tout…** »

« **Jubia ne pensait pas qu'Erza réagirait comme ça… Jubia est désolée…** »

Et elle était vraiment peinée. Mais le mage de glace sourit, expliquant qu'ils devaient le faire un jour, et que ça s'était plutôt bien passé. Il blagua sur le fait que nombre de leurs amis, et surtout les filles, allaient tous débarquer chez elle pour lui poser plein de questions. Jubia répondit que ça passerait les longues journées où il serait en mission, ce qui n'était pas faux.

« **Bon, puisque tout va bien… Je vais prendre une mission, histoire de me dérouiller un peu.** »

La mage se contenta de sourire. Elle était contente qu'il redevienne un peu indépendant, ça lui ferait bien aussi, et puis… ça laisserait le temps à Jubia de commencer à s'organiser un peu.

Retournant dans la taverne, Grey était suivis du regard par tous les membres.

« **Quoi ? Vous vous attendiez à ce que j'ramène un mec, ou quoi ?** » dit-il en se déshabillant avant d'aller voir le panneau des missions.

« **Jubia préfère que Grey soit avec Jubia !** » répliqua-t-elle en imaginant son petit ami avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, horrifiée.

« **C'est sûr que ça aurait été bizarre…** » admit Erza, qui avait pourtant pensé à cette hypothèse plusieurs fois.

« **T'approche pas de moi !**» cria Natsu, horrifié.

« **Pauvre crétin, s'il est avec Jubia, il aime les femmes, pas les hommes ! Qu'est-ce que tu es bête parfois !** » s'exclama Lucy avant de lui coller un joli coup sur la tête, faisant rire tout le monde.

La surprise était grande, et la nouvelle avait rapidement fait le tour des membres, même absents. Gildarts s'était alors empressé d'envoyer une lettre à sa fille, en lui ordonnant de ne pas avoir de petit ami parce qu'elle était trop jeune, mais cette dernière s'était empressée de brûler la lettre.

Au fil des jours, les filles s'agglutinaient autours de Jubia, Grey étant absent. Elles avaient toutes la même idée.

« **Toutes pareilles…** » avait lâché Natsu, pas très content que sa petite amie à lui l'abandonne pour une autre.

« **Fais pas la tête Natsu, c'est pas si souvent que ça qu'on a des naissances dans la guilde, et puis ça leur change un peu les idées** » répliqua Erza en souriant.

« **Mais… On devait aller en mission…** » pleurnicha le dragon slayer, dépérissant sur sa chaise.

« **Et bien vas-y seul ! T'es plus un bébé, toi ! Fais comme Grey, toi au moins t'as rien à craindre, ta copine est pas enceinte !** » plaisanta la rousse.

« **Qui te dit…** » déclara ce dernier, las.

« **LUCY EST AUSSI ENCEINTE ?!** »

Aussitôt, les regards se tournèrent vers Lucy et Natsu. Cette dernière assura qu'elle n'attendait pas d'enfant, avant d'aller donner un bon coup sur la tête du mage aux cheveux roses.

« **MAIS T'ES CINGLE OU QUOI ?! ESPECE DE CRETIN, T'AS QU'A Y ALLER TOUT SEUL EN MISSION, CA TE REMETTRA LES IDEES EN PLACE !** » hurla la blonde avant de le balancer dehors.

L'atmosphère se détendait, l'assemblée riait devant la bêtise du mage. D'ailleurs, les filles étaient revenues à leur conversation : le bébé. Elles voulaient absolument aller faire quelques emplettes, les affaires de bébés étaient tellement jolies…

« **Mais… Jubia ne sait même pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille…** » répondit-elle, désemparée.

« **On pourra toujours trouver le lit, des peluches et des petites choses comme ça ! Pas besoin de savoir le sexe du bébé !** »

Levy n'avait pas tort. Vus l'heure et le temps, il avait été convenu qu'elles iraient aussitôt après manger. Jubia était timide et avait encore un peu de mal à se dire que quelque chose grandissait en elle, puisque rien à part ses pouvoirs ne changeait, si ce n'était son ventre qui s'arrondissait progressivement.

D'ailleurs, l'après-midi, les filles avaient fait flamber leur carte de crédit, entre le lit, la table à langer, les peluches… Jubia était gênée de devoir accepter autant de choses, elle ne savait surtout pas où tout mettre !

Heureusement, elle avait une grande chambre, et son appartement n'était pas trop encombré.

« **Maintenant, on va appeler les garçons pour monter tout ça !** » avait dit Levy.

Les filles avaient ri. Erza s'était alors proposée pour monter les meubles, mais Levy lui avait expliqué qu'elle plaisantait, et que les meubles en kit étaient assez simples à monter.

Un autre mois s'était écoulé. On commençait à voir le ventre rond de la mage d'eau. A l'hôpital de Magnolia, on lui avait dit qu'elle attendait un garçon. Grey était content, il vivait chez elle à présent, et faisait face à quelques sautes d'humeur. Du rire aux larmes, et des larmes au rire, cela faisait quelques temps maintenant, et Jubia ne supportait pas d'être ainsi, même si Mirajane et Grey lui assuraient que ce n'était que passager. Dans sa petite maison, un coin avait été aménagé au fil des semaines, et quelques vêtements récupérés des fils de Biska et Evergreen, nés l'année précédente.

Mais tout allait trop bien. La guilde se portait bien, trop bien, et cela attisait la jalousie de certains. Ce jour-là, beaucoup de mages étaient partis en mission. Grey était resté : il préférait restreindre ses missions le plus possible, sachant que Jubia avait du mal à supporter le manque de sa magie, et ses sautes d'humeur. Heureusement pour lui, elle n'était jamais en colère, encore moins contre lui, et elle n'était pas difficile à vivre, sauf quand elle avait envie d'un plat au milieu de la nuit. Même si elle se levait, Grey se réveillait aussi, l'entendant la plupart du temps malgré ses efforts de discrétion.

« **Jubia ne voulait pas réveiller Grey…** »

« **J'avais soif** » répondit-il comme si de rien n'était.

Mais malgré tout cela, aujourd'hui allait marquer un tournant dans leur vie. Snake Venom, une guilde noire connue pour annihiler de petites guildes, et qui s'était attaquée à quelques guildes de plus grande importance, approchait. Un carnage, une boucherie, à chaque fois il y avait beaucoup de dégâts. Et c'était à Fairy Tail qu'ils avaient décidé de s'en prendre cette fois-ci. Ils avaient bien préparé leur coup, profitant de l'absence d'un grand nombre de membres, dont les plus puissants.

Des bombes magiques avaient brisé les vitres, surprenant les quelques membres présents, alors que du gaz s'en libérait, entremêlé de sortilèges. Des détonations, des bouteilles brisées et des portes claquèrent, laissant voir plusieurs personnes au look étrange entrer dans la taverne de la guilde.

« **Jubia, Kinana, emmenez les enfants !** » cria Mirajane tandis qu'elle sortait du bar.

Accompagnées par Asuka, les deux femmes sans pouvoir se dirigèrent vers la cours arrière de la guilde, entendant seulement le début d'un combat sans revendication, sans raison. Aucune des filles ne connaissait ces gens, pas même Jubia, qui avait pourtant beaucoup voyagé. Le signe même de leur guilde lui était inconnu : une tête de serpent crachant son venin de couleur violette. Mais sa réflexion s'arrêta rapidement lorsqu'un fouet attrapa un de ses pieds. Lâchant l'enfant qu'elle tenait dans les bras, la jeune femme amortit sa chute comme elle le put. Cependant, même si elle n'était pas tombée, une ligue de personnes au blason de cette guilde se dressèrent devant elle. La fuite était impossible. Elle n'avait pas le choix, Jubia devait se servir de sa magie, puisqu'elle était la seule mage présente en dehors de la guilde.

« **Jubia n'a pas peur. Jubia est une mage. JUBIA EST UNE MAGE DE FAIRY TAIL !** » hurla-t-elle en transformant intégralement son corps en liquide avant de lancer des fouets d'eau bouillante sur ces personnes, se libérant au passage de son entrave. Sous la colère, elle avait réussi à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Elle les avait retrouvé depuis un moment, mais elle ne les maîtrisait plus correctement.

« **Jubia, arrête !** » la supplia Kinana. « **Ton bébé… Ton bébé n'a pas la même faculté, il n'est pas protégé !** »

La stupeur la figea. Elle retrouva aussitôt un aspect normal, ne voulant pas qu'il arrive du mal à son bébé. Et leurs ennemis l'avaient bien compris, puisque l'un d'entre eux lança un sort sur la future maman, et un éclair rouge s'abattit sur elle. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien. Eux qui avaient été surpris et où l'on avais vus la peur dans leurs yeux à cause des pouvoirs de la jeune femme, avaient repris toute confiance puisqu'ils avaient son point faible : son bébé.

« **Jubia, Kinana, baissez-vous !** » hurla Grey, accompagné de Max.

Sa glace légendaire avait dressé un mur, laissant les femmes et les enfants s'enfuir. Max les accompagnait.

Ils étaient tellement nombreux, et les fées tellement peu… Mirajane était occupée dans la taverne, Levy était en difficulté dans la bibliothèque malgré le soutien et l'aide de son équipe, sans oublier Mikki, qui était restée dans une salle d'étude.

Tous étaient cernés. Jubia voulait utiliser ses pouvoirs, qui s'étaient visiblement remis à fonctionner correctement. Cependant… Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une pièce secrète, cachée sous la guilde et connue uniquement des membres, une salle différente de celle que Gildart avait pu voir quelques années plus tôt, Jubia se tétanisa avant de tomber à terre.

Allongée sur le sol, elle souffrait et se tenait le ventre, ne pouvant visiblement pas bouger.

« **Jubia ! Jubia, qu'est-ce que tu as ?!** » demanda Kinana, paniquée.

« **Kinana, prends le petit, je vais porter Jubia** » annonça l'homme qui manipulait le sable, créant une sorte de brancard qui avançait devant lui. « **Je crois que ce n'est pas bon pour elle.** »

Jubia pleurait. Elle souffrait atrocement, une lueur rouge se dégageant d'elle. Heureusement, la pièce se trouvait juste en dessous de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, et ils utilisèrent un sort spécifique de la guilde, le quatrième sort caché, qui ouvra une porte d'accès.

« **Kinana !** »

Max était visiblement apeuré, voir même effrayé. Jubia perdait du sang. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas vent de tout ce qui se passait, elle se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les deux autres étaient complètement désœuvrés, ils n'avaient rien à portée de main, seulement de la nourriture et de l'eau d'un puits.

« **Max, occupe-toi des enfants, je vais essayer de l'aider un peu.** »

Ce dernier emmena les enfants un peu plus loin, puis attrapa un paquet de gâteaux pour les faire manger un petit quelque chose avant d'utiliser sa magie pour les distraire. Kinana avait déchiré un pan de sa robe et remonté de l'eau du puits. Bien qu'elle se retienne de crier, Jubia n'avait qu'une envie : que la douleur cesse. Hurler lui semblait être le seul moyen pour détourner de son esprit cette horrible sensation qui la tiraillait de part en part. Elle souffrait, au point de tomber dans l'inconscience. A cet instant, un véritable rayon rouge vif l'entoura, éblouissant les personnes présentes, puis quelques secondes plus tard Jubia retrouva une couleur normale, toujours inconsciente.

« **M-max…** »

Kinana pleurait. Max se doutait de ce que cela voulait dire. Jubia avait perdu son bébé.

Le maître était revenu avant même d'avoir terminé ses affaires à Crocus. Il avait eu vent de l'attaque de sa guilde grâce à la lettre de Kinana, une des rares à ne pas être trop amochée. Il avait fait expressément venir son amie de longue date, Polyussica, pour soigner les membres. Mirajane était en piteux état, tout comme les autres d'ailleurs. Max était le seul à n'avoir que des ecchymoses et un poignet cassé.

Le mage au sable et Kinana avaient été délogés lorsque la guilde adverse avait détecté l'aura rouge que Jubia portait, et ils avaient détruit le sol menant à la cachette, mais Biska et Alzack étaient arrivés à temps, et s'étaient occupés de lui rapidement.

Le temps de vérifier que tous les ennemis avaient été éliminés, le couple de tireurs, Max et Kinana avaient transporté les blessés à Fairy Hills. La guilde n'avait pas trop souffert extérieurement, c'était surtout l'intérieur qui avait subi de nombreux dégâts, mais ce n'était pas le plus important : il suffirait de recréer les meubles et de racheter le reste.

Makarof n'avait pas informé les autres membres, seulement les Strauss, mais en leur donnant le minimum d'informations. Pendant ce temps, Biska et son mari gardaient les enfants. Les plus touchés étaient regroupés dans l'ancienne chambre de Jubia, la seule à être libre au rez-de-chaussée.

Cependant, la nouvelle avait rapidement fait le tour des informations locales, et était revenue aux oreilles de pas mal de membres, qui avaient aussitôt rappliqué, finissant au plus vite leur mission ou rebroussant chemin avant d'arriver à destination. La plupart étaient affligés par les mauvaises nouvelles que cela apportait, et ils avaient décidé de retaper la guilde en attendant des améliorations de l'état de santé des autres.

Polyussica avait plongé toutes les filles dans un sommeil profond, car leurs blessures étaient assez sérieuses, et quant à Grey, il était dans le même état. Jubia ne s'était pas réveillée depuis l'attaque, il y avait déjà quelques jours à présent. Le rayon qui l'avait frappée avait fait de gros dégâts dans son corps, et il était responsable de la perte de son bébé. Makarof ne savait pas comment il allait lui annoncer cela. Il savait comment elle réagirait, et il en était de même pour Grey.

« **Mavis, j'ai besoin d'aide…** » dit-il, seul dans son bureau.

« **Qu'y a-t-il, Troisième ?** » s'enquit la demoiselle spectrale.

Le vieux maître lui expliqua alors ce qui était arrivé, et elle aussi se montra un peu perturbée. Cependant, après quelques minutes, Mavis dispensa quelques conseils appréciés par le maître, qui se sentait aussi désemparé que les autres fées.

Quelques jours étaient encore passés, et cela faisait près d'une semaine et demie à présent que la guilde avait été attaquée. Mirajane, Levy et Mikki se reposaient toujours. Grey s'était réveillé, et Makarof avait dû lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il était désemparé. Mais après quelques jours à réfléchir, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était comment l'annoncer à Jubia, bien qu'elle s'en rendrait certainement compte toute seule… Jubia était d'ailleurs toujours sous perfusion, car elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, sans compter la magie destructrice qui avait parcouru son corps de part en part. Elle s'était presque vidée de son sang. Même si elle ne semblait pas avoir subi de choc extérieurement, à l'intérieur, c'était la débâcle. Polyussica passait plusieurs heures autour d'elle presque tous les jours pour voir si elle récupérait assez rapidement.

« **C'est satisfaisant. Si elle continue comme ça, elle devrait pouvoir se réveiller d'elle-même d'ici quelques jours. Mais je vous préviens, quand elle sera au courant, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'elle saute de joie.** »

« **Je me doute… Mais on l'aidera à surpasser cela. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfant, n'est-ce pas ?** »

« **Makarof, cette petite s'est presque fait imploser certains organes, dont celui-ci, simplement à cause de cette maudite magie. On ne saura cela qu'une fois qu'elle sera complètement remise.** »

Le maître ne pensait pas que cela était allé si loin. Le fait qu'elle semble simplement endormie, avec quelques bleus… était vraiment trompeur. A contrario, les autres avaient dégusté physiquement, mais à part quelques os cassés, ils n'avaient rien de très grave.

Ce même jour, Mikki et Levy s'étaient réveillées, plutôt en forme. Elles étaient rapidement sorties, sans avoir de nouvelles des autres. Le maître préférait ne rien dire pour le moment. Seul Grey savait, et il allait et venait tous les jours en douce. Il n'aimait pas parler de Jubia, pas pour le moment, et les choses seraient bien assez dures quand elle serait réveillée. A défaut, il avait annoncé que Mirajane se remettait bien et qu'il avait entendu l'apothicaire dire qu'elle serait certainement d'aplomb d'ici la fin de la semaine, ce qui rassurait la fratrie Strauss et les autres membres.

La guilde avait retrouvé une allure normale. Enfin. Makarof avait décidé qu'il fallait toujours quelques mages sur place pour prévenir ce genre d'attaques, et il pensait notamment à Warren qui pourrait prévenir les autres par télépathie.

« **Je te remplacerai quand tu iras en mission !** » avait dit la première maîtresse de Fairy Tail.

Le même jour, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus que deux membres à l'infirmerie, Grey avait décidé de se venger, bien que le maître désapprouve la manière forte. Il préférait attendre un peu, car malgré la rude bataille ils s'étaient pris une sacrée raclée, et le maître savait que Snake Venom reviendrait à la charge d'elle-même.

« **Snake Venom ?** » répéta Grey. « **C'est la guilde que Jubia devait annihiler il y a quelques mois.** »

« **Ils auraient retrouvé la trace de Jubia et seraient venus se venger ?!** » demanda Lucy, surprise.

« **Aucune idée. Je sais que Léon était dans l'histoire aussi, je vais lui demander plus d'informations.** »

Il s'en alla aussitôt en ville, les courriers urgents étaient plus rapides à transmettre par hololacryma. C'était presque instantané, mais c'était une pratique un peu chère et il fallait se déplacer dans la seule boutique spécialisée de la ville.

« **_Léon, j'ai besoin de tous les renseignements que tu pourras me donner sur Snake Venom. C'est urgent._** »

Il attendait à présent. Bien que la jeune fille qui s'occupait de cela lui ait assuré qu'il serait aussitôt prévenu, il préférait attendre ici. Une dizaine de minutes passèrent et c'est Obabasama qui lui répondit, ce qui l'étonna grandement.

« **_Bonjour Grey Fullbuster de Fairy Tail. Léon est en mission pour le moment. Que veux-tu savoir sur Snake Venom ?_** »

Grey lui expliqua la situation, lui demandant de prévenir Léon rapidement. La réponse obtenue était appréciable. La maîtresse de Lamia Scale avait dit qu'elle enverrait Léon à Magnolia dès qu'elle le pourrait. Il ne devait d'ailleurs pas tarder à rentrer de mission, ce qui arrangeait bien Grey.

Un cauchemar, puis un autre. Elle savait qu'elle rêvait, mais elle ne voulait plus de cela. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille, mais bien qu'elle essaie, cela lui était impossible.

Elle voyait du sang, des cris, les corps de ses amis étendus sur le sol. Baissant les yeux, c'est son bébé qu'elle trouvait dans ses bras. Mort.

Non, elle ne supportait plus cette vision, elle avait déjà mal en de nombreux endroits, elle n'allait pas supporter bien longtemps ces horribles et fausses visions. Et là, c'était elle qu'elle voyait sombrer dans un long trou noir. Pourquoi toutes ces visions horribles ? C'était de plus en plus insupportable, elle voulait crier, mais elle ne pouvait pas pousser le moindre son.

« **Jubia…** »

Grey… C'était sa voix, elle en était certaine. Cela lui prouvait que, malgré ses visions, il était là, quelque part, mais tout était confus. Un frôlement. C'était étrange, comme si elle était enfermée dans son corps sans pouvoir bouger, pourtant elle entendait vaguement ce qui se passait autour d'elle, et avait retrouvé quelques sensations.

« **Elle doit faire un cauchemar, pourquoi tu ne la réveilles pas ?** »

Léon… Que faisait-il ici ? Jubia ne comprenait pas très bien. Entre ce que lui montrait son esprit et ce qu'elle entrevoyait de la réalité, elle discernait mal le vrai du faux.

« **Polyussica dit qu'elle se réveillera d'elle-même… Normalement, on devrait même pas être ici.** »

Polyussica ? C'était l'amie du maître, celle qui soignait les blessés graves. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle était blessée ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle avait mal. Savoir Grey et Léon ici lui faisait plaisir, même si elle ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux pour le moment, ni même à bouger.

« **Tiens… Son cauchemar doit être terminé** » constata Léon.

« **Tant mieux, ce sera assez difficile de tout lui dire quand elle se réveillera…** »

Qu'avait-elle raté ? D'après la voix de Grey, c'était quelque chose de grave.

« **Hum… La connaissant, ça va être compliqué… Elle ne l'acceptera pas facilement.** »

« **Ouais… Polyussica m'a dit qu'elle allait certainement déprimer un moment. **»

« **Je pense qu'elle a raison, Jubia a toujours été… assez émotive.** »

Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ? Pourquoi serait-elle triste ? Jubia ne comprenait pas. Quelques idées farfelues lui traversaient l'esprit, mais la conversation qui se déroulait détruisait ses hypothèses. Au final, elle ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient.

« **Grey…** » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Aussitôt les deux garçons cessèrent de parler, fixant leur regard sur celui de la jeune fille. Elle ouvrit les yeux, enfin, mais c'était difficile.

« **Jubia…** »

« **Comment tu te sens ? **» demanda Léon, un peu plus sur terre que Grey.

« **Jubia a mal partout…** » murmura-t-elle à bout de souffle.

« **Ca va passer. Polyussica fait ce qu'elle peut pour que tu souffres moins.** »

« **Je repasserai plus tard** » dit Léon en lançant un regard de soutien au brun.

« **Remets-toi bien, Ju'.** »

Elle esquissa un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur son petit ami.

« **Pourquoi Grey… est blessé ?** »

« **Tu ne te souviens pas ? Snake Venom nous a attaqués. Il ne reste que Mira à l'infirmerie, on est tous sortis.** »

« **C'est flou…** » expliqua-t-elle.

« **Tu t'en souviendras bien assez tôt. N'y pense pas pour le moment, je te raconterai ça plus tard.** »

Il était nerveux. Et elle l'avait remarqué.

« **De quoi… parlaient Grey et Léon.. ?** »

« **Tu nous as entendus… **» dit-il, peiné. « **Je préfèrerais t'en parler un peu plus tard, si tu veux bien. Tu devrais dormir encore un peu avant. **»

« **Jubia sait que quelque chose ne va pas. Jubia veut savoir…** »

Il se contenta de prendre sa main et de la lui poser sur le ventre, le visage triste.

« **Un de leur membre s'est servi de sa magie sur toi. C'est pour ça que tu es dans cet état. Et… à cause de lui…** »

« **Jubia… a…** »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, retirant aussitôt sa main de la poigne de Grey. La vision de son bébé mort dans ses bras lui revenait en tête. Elle pleura.

« **C'est pas de ta faute…** » répondit le jeune homme en la prenant dans ses bras. « **Le maître a dit qu'ils allaient revenir d'ici peu à cause de la raclée qu'on leur a mis. J'te jure que je leur ferai payer ça.** »

Elle était inconsolable, c'était à prévoir.

« **Jubia est… tellement désolée…** » dit-elle entre deux sanglots. « **Jubia n'aurait pas dû…** »

« **Personne n'avait prévu qu'il y aurait une attaque, même pas Kana…** »

« **Mais…** »

« **Jubia, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu as compris ? Tu n'y es pour rien** » expliqua-t-il. « **On pensera à ça plus tard, d'accord ? Pour le moment, tu dois te reposer encore un peu.** »

Elle hocha la tête, des larmes encore plein le visage. Elle s'en doutait, en fait. Ce rêve étrange qu'elle avait fait en boucle, bien que toujours différent, arrivait toujours à cette conclusion : que son bébé était mort.

Mirajane s'était finalement réveillée, elle aussi. Elle s'était très bien remise et avait repris son travail habituel de barmaid. Seule Jubia restait prostrée. Elle était très triste et ne parlait plus à personne, pas même à Grey. Elle était hantée par les images de ses cauchemars, qui avaient pris plus de sens à ses yeux et revenaient toutes les nuits. Polyussica l'avait consignée ici, ordonnant qu'elle reste seule quelques temps. Elle devait se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne serait pas maman. Pas cette fois en tous cas.

« **Tu dois manger quelque chose. Si tu continues ainsi, je serais obligée de te nourrir par perfusion.** »

Aucune réponse. Son regard était vide de toute expression. Elle allait mettre plus de temps que prévu à s'en remettre… Si elle s'en remettait. Elle qui avait pris ça très mal au début l'avait pourtant bien vite accepté, mais à présent qu'elle n'était plus enceinte… c'était autre chose.

« **Polyussica m'a dit qu'elle se remettait bien sur le plan physique, mais qu'elle allait devoir lui donner quelque chose pour le reste. Elle ne parle plus du tout** » expliqua Makarof à Grey, dont les allées et venues avaient été repérées.

Lui non plus ne pouvait même plus aller la voir, mais la femme aux cheveux roses lui avait assuré que cela ne durerait pas très longtemps : quelques jours, voire une semaine.

En attendant, Grey était parti chez Jubia ranger tout ce qui avait été acheté pour le bébé dans des cartons, direction le grenier. Autant ne pas lui rappeler tout cela lorsqu'elle rentrerait.

Jubia se sentait tellement coupable… Elle n'entendait plus les gens lui parler, elle était dans son monde. Et le temps passait sans que cela ne change grand-chose.

« **Je commence le traitement aujourd'hui. Son corps est complètement remis, mais je reste vigilante pour le moment** » avait annoncé Polyussica.

« **Tu as finalement décidé d'utiliser cette potion ?** » demanda Makarof en voyant la fiole au liquide rouge.

« C'est temporaire. Le temps qu'elle fasse de nouveau la différence entre la réalité et ses cauchemars. »

Grey était avec Jubia. Elle avait conscience de sa présence, elle sentait son odeur, sa chaleur. Mais tout était si loin…

« **Fais-lui boire ça. Pas plus de trois gouttes dans un verre d'eau. Elle devrait retrouver ses esprits d'ici deux ou trois jours. Cela l'aidera à retrouver une vie plus ou moins normale et à se remettre.** »

Et puis elle salua le maître avant de repartir, lui indiquant seulement qu'elle ne reviendrait que dans une semaine pour voir comment se portait la mage. La potion était suffisamment puissante pour avoir déjà prouvé son efficacité sur de nombreuses personnes dans des temps très courts.

Tout le monde était un peu triste à la guilde, mais il avait été décidé qu'une fête serait organisée lorsque Jubia sortirait enfin de l'infirmerie. Après un mois passé là-bas, tous espéraient que les prochains jours seraient les bons, d'autant plus que Polyussica avait déjà fait des miracles sur les autres membres et qu'elle avait dit que la mage des eaux devrait être en mesure de sortir bientôt.

_Fin du chapitre 02._


	3. Surprise

**Comment surmonter un drame**

_Une fiction corrigée par __Caladwen_

**Chapitre 03 : Surprise !**

« **J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Tu pourras avoir des enfants, quand tu seras de nouveau prête. Tu peux te rhabiller maintenant** » dit la femme aux cheveux roses. « **Maintenant, dis-moi si ça va mieux dans ta tête, dans tes relations avec la guilde…** »

« **Jubia est triste, mais ça commence à passer. Doucement. Grey est très gentil, il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour que Jubia ne pense pas trop à cela. Lucy et les autres aussi, et elles proposent à Jubia de sortir** » dit-elle, neutre.

« **Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?** »

« **Jubia apprécie, mais Jubia n'a pas vraiment envie de sortir pour le moment.** »

« **L'envie reviendra, tu verras que ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir d'ici quelques temps** » répliqua la femme avant de reprendre. « **Prends-tu tes gouttes tous les jours ?** »

« **Oui, trois gouttes dans un verre d'eau. C'est Grey qui a dit que Jubia devait boire ça.** »

« **Bien. Tu manges correctement ?** »

« **Jubia n'a pas très faim, mais Grey ne laisse pas Jubia tranquille tant qu'elle n'a pas terminé son assiette.** »

« **Ne lui en veux pas, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé cela. Makarof m'avait prévenue.** »

Jubia détourna le regard. Elle était consciente de la réalité des choses à présent. Elle avait fait son deuil, bien qu'il soit encore difficile de parler de cela.

« **Tu devrais aller en mission, une petite pour commencer. Je pense que ça te fera du bien** » ajouta-t-elle avant de partir. « **A la semaine prochaine, Jubia.** »

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis son réveil. Elle était rentrée chez elle depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Grâce à la potion de Polyussica, elle se sentait mieux, un peu plus apaisée. Elle avait retrouvé le goût d'une conversation avec ses amis, même si elle n'aimait pas encore trop sortir.

« **Jubia !** » s'écria Lucy. « **Alors, raconte-nous !** »

Levy, Lisanna et Biska arrivaient à la suite de la blonde, la saluant au passage. La jeune fille leur raconta l'entrevue hebdomadaire qu'elle avait eue. Levy lui avait proposé une petite mission avec elle, ce à quoi Lucy avait proposé de venir également.

« **Une mission entre filles !** »

Souriant timidement, elle accepta. Biska avait poliment refusé, ayant d'autres choses à faire. Jubia savait qu'elle partait s'occuper d'Asuka, car la petite fille en question était grippée depuis quelques jours. Jubia savait également qu'elle ne se sentirait prête à reprendre une vie normale que lorsqu'elle se sera vengée. Elle attendait qu'ils osent revenir. Comme l'avait dit Grey, ils allaient forcément revenir, mais quand ? Cela faisait déjà un mois et demi…

Abandonnant les filles un moment, elle attrapa du papier et une plume, pour informer Grey. Lui non plus n'était pas en forme, et elle savait que c'était de sa faute. Si au moins elle pouvait le rassurer un peu...

« **ON NOUS ATTAQUE !** » cria quelqu'un soudainement.

« **Snake venom…** » murmura Jubia.

La colère montait. La fureur s'emparait d'elle, alors qu'elle n'était même pas certaine que ce soit eux. Là, maintenant, elle voulait, elle devait se venger. Cette fois, un grand nombre de mages étaient présents, presque tous en fait. Il ne manquait que quelques éléments, dont Grey.

Arrivant en trombe dans la taverne, le carnage avait déjà commencé. Plus nombreux que la dernière fois. Plus puissants. Mais face à une guilde entière comme Fairy Tail, peu importait leur nombre, ils finiraient tous par perdre.

Jubia cherchait celle qui lui avait causé tant d'ennuis, Nina Magnien. Elle n'était visiblement pas encore entrée, alors Jubia se précipita dehors. Elle était bien là, en train de donner ses ordres.

Fonçant sur elle, Jubia n'avait que faire des autres. Elle les ignorait tout simplement, administrant une correction à ceux qui osaient se mettre sur son chemin.

« **JUBIA VA TUER NINA !** » hurla-t-elle.

Elle n'était plus que fureur à l'état brute. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se venger, et ses pouvoirs étaient décuplés. Mais quelqu'un se mit en travers de sa route. Celui qui lui avait lancé cette magie rouge.

« **JUBIA VA VOUS TUER !** »

Elle était totalement incontrôlable. Usant de toute sa magie, elle avait décidé de les prendre tous les deux pour cible en même temps. Elle voulait qu'ils souffrent, autant qu'elle avait souffert, et sa colère ne faiblissait pas. Enfermés dans des bulles d'eau, elle les regardait suffoquer tout en tentant d'utiliser leur magie, mais lorsqu'elle était dans cet état, peu de choses parvenaient à l'arrêter.

A part la faire voler en éclat, la magie rouge du premier ne lui faisait rien, ce qui l'étonnait, puisque la première fois elle avait beaucoup souffert. Quant à la fameuse Nina, elle maîtrisait une magie de pression. Elle pouvait compresser les organes d'une personne jusqu'à les faire exploser. Mais encore une fois, Jubia n'était pas sensible à ces magies lorsqu'elle était dans sa forme aqueuse.

« **Jubia espère que vous souffrez** » dit-elle en se plaçant entre eux.

Puis elle fusionna les deux bulles, et entra dedans à son tour. Dans son élément, ses fouets d'eau se faisaient tranchants, ses tourbillons se faisaient puissants. Elle les malmenait autant que possible, les laissant respirer de temps en temps pour s'amuser un peu plus. Bien sûr, elle avait beaucoup à faire puisque les nombreux gorilles qui devaient être la protection rapprochée de Nina tentaient de l'aider, mais Jubia se débarrassait très rapidement d'eux.

Lucy avait vu la scène et s'était précipitée pour raisonner la mage d'eau, mais cette dernière ne l'écoutait pas.

« **Jubia ! Calme-toi !** »

« **Ils n'ont pas assez souffert** » lui répondit-elle en continuant.

Elle s'épuisait à force d'utiliser autant de magie si longtemps. Et elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Mais elle avait sa vengeance, et c'était le principal. Elle avait pu dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, tout ce qu'elle ressentait depuis un moment. Bien que ça ne le remplace pas, elle avait, selon elle, fait son devoir de mère.

« **Jubia ! Lucy !** »

« **Grey !** » hurla Lucy, surprise de le voir là.

Jubia se retourna, surprise. Il était parti en mission pourtant, il n'aurait pas dû être là. Après tout, tant pis, elle en avait presque terminé. Lucy expliqua au mage de glace ce qu'elle avait vu, à savoir que Jubia voulait tuer la femme et le type qui était également prisonnier de la bulle principale.

« **C'est lui qui a utilisé une magie bizarre sur elle. Et la blonde, ça doit être la chef de la guilde** » répondit Grey.

Rien qu'en parlant d'eux, le sang s'était mis à bouillonner en lui. Lucy tenta de le raisonner, mais c'était peine perdue, il était déjà parti rejoindre sa mage d'eau. La première chose qu'il fit, c'est de taillader le type qui leur avait causé tout ce mal récemment. Son sang se répandait dans la bulle de Jubia, qui avait très envie de s'infiltrer dans les blessures de ce type, mais elle se ravisa. Elle ne voulait pas être souillée par une telle ordure. Quant à la femme, elle se retrouva enfermée dans un bloc de glace, semblable à un cercueil.

« **Le Maître verra ce qu'il veut en faire** » dit-il, à côté d'une Jubia épuisée.

Le combat était terminé, mais il restait encore de nombreux mages à l'intérieur.

« **Jubia… doit défendre… la guilde…** » murmura-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

Elle s'apprêtait à entrer, mais elle s'écroula à terre. Grey la rattrapa et s'adressa à Lucy, qui avait elle aussi terminé de s'occuper des mages à l'extérieur.

« **Emmène-la, elle a épuisé toute sa magie… et visiblement, toi aussi…** » dit-il en constatant l'état d'épuisement avancé de la blonde.

« **Non, j'en ai encore assez en cas d'urgence** » dit-elle en prenant Jubia sur son dos. « **A tout à l'heure ! **» dit-elle en partant.

« **Jubia… Qu'est-ce que tu es lourde…** » ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Lucy en partant.

« **Pour avoir malmené ma guilde et blessé les membres de Fairy Tail, pour avoir détruit notre guilde et pour avoir osé revenir chercher les ennuis… Vous serez livrés au conseil de la Magie, et certainement envoyés en prison** » lança Makarof aux membres ligotés et surveillés de Snake Venom.

La sentence était tombée, et les autorités prévenues. Elles n'allaient pas tarder. Quelques mages étaient restés à la surveillance : le Maître, Erza, Mirajane et Luxus. Les autres avaient repris leurs activités habituelles, ou plutôt ils s'étaient attelés au rangement de la guilde, pour ceux qui le pouvaient. Certains étaient rentrés, comme Jubia et Lucy, car ils avaient utilisé trop de magie. Grey avait attendu un peu avant de rentrer à son tour, mais il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Jubia et Lucy endormies dans les bras l'une de l'autre dans le lit. Cependant, Jubia souriait. Cela faisait bien longtemps que cela n'était pas arrivé.

Puisque tout allait bien, Grey recouvra les filles d'une couverture avant de retourner à la guilde prévenir Natsu. Ce dernier cherchait Lucy depuis un moment.

La guilde était en proie cette soirée à la liesse générale, et tout le monde faisait la fête. Grey avait réveillé les filles pour qu'elles participent aussi, bien qu'elles soient encore bien fatiguées.

En réalité, ce soir-là, c'était une fête un peu spéciale. On fêtait l'arrestation de Snake Venom, mais aussi la vengeance de Grey et Jubia, sans oublier le retour du sourire de cette dernière.

A présent, la guilde allait pouvoir redevenir ce qu'elle était. Ce soir-là, nombreux furent ceux qui participèrent au concours de Kana. Même Jubia y participa. D'ailleurs, elle resta longtemps dans la compétition, l'alcool étant assez long à agir sur elle, chose que les autres apprirent à leur dépend.

« **Jubia sait quelque chose…** » dit-elle, un peu à côté de la plaque. « **Jubia sait que Erza sort avec Gérard… **» reprit-elle en buvant encore une gorgée de sake.

« **Et alors ? Tu sors bien avec Grey…** » répliqua l'intéressée, complètement dans le gaz.

Elles étaient toutes bien alcoolisées, et Kana elle-même était un peu pompette. Quant aux garçons… ils étaient à peu près dans le même état. D'ailleurs ils se réveillèrent tous avec une sacrée gueule de bois le lendemain matin…

« **Rentrez tous, aujourd'hui c'est jour de repos** » annonça le maître, encore un peu alcoolisé, lui aussi, avant de s'endormir sur le comptoir du bar.

Pour une fois, personne ne désobéit. Tout le monde se leva tranquillement, et tous partirent alors tels des zombies dans la rue. Il était encore tôt et il n'y avait pas trop de monde dans les rues. Tout était calme, ce qui arrangeait tout le monde.

La vie avait repris son cours normal, bien qu'il y ait encore quelques coups de blues par moment. Jubia avait repris les missions, le plus souvent en compagnie de Grey, Lucy, Natsu… Bref, elle avait été intégrée à l'équipe la plus puissante de Fairy Tail. Cependant au cours d'une de leurs missions…

« **Jubia, tu peux utiliser tes pouvoirs pour qu'on traverse ?** » demanda Lucy, qui voyait bien que le courant était trop puissant.

Acquiesçant, elle créa une barrière autour du groupe, empêchant l'eau de les atteindre. Au début, c'était parfait, et la traversée se faisait tranquillement, mais une fois au milieu de la rivière, l'eau se mit à se rapprocher de plus en plus du groupe.

« **Jubia ?** » demanda Erza, qui n'avait pas envie de prendre un bain forcé.

« **Jubia ne comprend pas… Jubia pense qu'il faudrait se dépêcher…** » dit-elle en les incitant à courir vers l'autre rive avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent entrainés par le puissant courant.

Fort heureusement, ils rejoignirent la rive juste à temps. Grey jeta un regard interrogateur à la mage, qui leva les épaules, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle essaya d'utiliser ses pouvoirs une nouvelle fois. Ils étaient faibles, mais présents.

« **Jubia… doit certainement être fatiguée** » dit-elle en lui montrant une petite sphère d'eau claire.

« **On prendra quelques jours après la mission, si tu veux. De toute façon, depuis le temps qu'on n'en a pas pris…** »

Jubia sourit. Il n'avait pas tord, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils enchaînaient les missions, souvent en groupe, parfois en duo ou en solo.

« **Hoï ! Vous v'nez ? On va pas vous attendre !** » lança Natsu, quelques mètres plus loin.

Jubia se posait quand même des questions, maintenant qu'il lui avait fait pensé à ça. Bien que ça lui paraisse impossible. Heureusement, la mission était simple : ils devaient juste aller chercher un objet pour un vieux collectionneur dans un cabanon secret. Le vieil homme était malade et souhaitait avoir sa relique porte-bonheur à ses côtés dans l'espoir d'aller mieux. Et il était persuadé qu'elle avait de grands pouvoirs. L'équipe n'y serait certainement pas allée si Lucy ne s'était pas montrée si empressée à prendre cette mission. La récompense était faramineuse, et rien que sa part suffirait à payer son loyer pour près de six mois !

Heureusement pour elle, Jubia n'eût plus à se servir de ses pouvoirs, ce qui l'arrangeait car elle redoutait une nouvelle faiblesse. Deux jours après, ils étaient rentrés, et elle était rapidement allée voir Mirajane pour lui expliquer sa dernière mésaventure.

« **Essaie de créer une forme avec ta magie, et maintiens-la le plus longtemps possible **» lui demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.

Elle s'exécuta, créant la même petite sphère aqueuse qu'elle avait montrée à Grey, quelques jours plus tôt. Cinq minutes. Dix. Et puis plus rien.

« **C'est étrange, c'est comme si… comme si tu avais trop utilisé ta magie, en fait** » conclut la jeune femme.

« **Jubia pense que c'est possible, car elle a fait beaucoup de missions ces derniers temps** » dit-elle. « **Mais Jubia n'a jamais eu de problèmes auparavant lorsqu'elle enchainait les missions…** »

« **C'est vrai qu'à part… heu… il y a quelques mois, tu n'avais jamais eu d'ennuis avec ça… Tu devrais en parler avec l'amie du Maître. Tu as encore rendez-vous avec elle, non ?** » demanda la barmaid.

« **Dans deux jours** » répondit la mage.

Mira conseilla à Jubia de ne pas se servir de sa magie et de se reposer un peu. Après six mois de missions incessantes, c'était certainement du surmenage, tout simplement.

Ecoutant les conseils avisés de la puissante mage aux cheveux blancs, Jubia décida de rester tranquille. Grey lui avait proposé d'aller faire un tour dans Magnolia. Il savait qu'elle aimait la neige, surtout se promener sous les flocons en train de tomber, or il neigeait en ce moment-même. Depuis plusieurs jours d'ailleurs.

« **Ahh… Jubia adore la neige !** » dit-elle tout sourire.

« **Je sais, idiote…** » dit-il en esquissant un sourire discret.

La magie de glace le rendait capable de faire de la neige, bien que ça ne lui soit jamais venu à l'esprit, mais il avait remarqué depuis longtemps les goûts de sa petite amie pour tout ce qui touchait à l'eau et sa forme solide.

Le vent était frais, et la neige tapissait les rues, les toits des maisons, le parc, la guilde entière. Jubia avait l'impression d'être une petite fille par ce temps, ce qui étonnait un peu Grey qui ne l'avait pas vue ainsi depuis… en fait, il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi, mais ce n'était pas plus mal qu'elle soit enfin heureuse. Pourtant, elle se calma rapidement.

Evitant de le dire à Grey, Jubia sentit qu'elle avait la nausée. Elle avait tout de suite pensé à quelque chose, mais elle ne voulait pas se faire de fausse joie. Elle en aurait le cœur net le lendemain…

« **En effet, tu as de quoi te poser des questions. Tends ton bras, on va regarder ça** » dit-elle sèchement.

Jubia tendit le bras, et regarda la seringue se planter dans sa chair et son sang remplir la cavité. Elle saurait d'ici quelques minutes, l'art de Polyussica étant précis et rapide. Mais surtout, son savoir n'était connu que d'elle, bien qu'elle transmette parfois quelques-unes de ses connaissances à Wendy, pour qui elle avait une certaine affection. Elle qui n'aimait pas les humains se surprenait à être amicale avec la fillette.

« **Rien d'autre à signaler ?** »

Jubia hocha négativement la tête. Elle n'avait plus rien à présent. Même si elle ne parlait pas de cette perte tragique, elle allait bien physiquement et psychologiquement.

« **A part les nausées, as-tu remarqué un changement, au niveau de ta poitrine par exemple ?** »

« **Jubia n'a pas fait attention…** »

« **Hum. De toute façon, on va être fixés d'ici quelques secondes. Tais-toi à présent, je dois me concentrer.** »

Egale à elle-même. Jubia obéit, comme toujours, examinant sa poitrine, mais… elle ne trouvait aucun changement…

« **Cesse de t'agiter, tu auras tout le temps pour ça en sortant.** » dit-elle en se tournant lentement, un tube à essaie de la main. « **On a visiblement pas finis de se voir. Tu es de nouveau enceinte.** » répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Elle s'y était préparée, mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Elle était sans voix.

« **Bon, reste ici si tu le souhaites, je retourne chez moi. Débrouille-toi pour le reste** » répondit l'apothicaire aux cheveux roses en passant la porte.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser la nouvelle, puis Jubia, encore en sous-vêtements, s'empressa de sortir et courut à toutes jambes jusqu'à la taverne. Elle savait parfaitement où trouver Grey, et elle traversa la pièce sous le regard stupéfait des autres fées.

Il était debout, accoudé au bar, aussi étonné que les autres.

« **Ju'… Mais qu'est-ce que…** »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, lui sautant dans les bras, folle de joie.

« **Jubia est enceinte !** » dit-elle, heureuse.

« **C'est vrai ?!** » demanda Mirajane devant l'étonnement de Grey, qui la regardait avec des yeux ahuris.

« **C'est Polyussica qui vient de le dire à Jubia !** »

« **Attends… Ça veut dire que… ?** » demanda Grey, encore un peu sous le choc.

« **Et bien, t'as sacrément travaillé, dis donc…** » ricana Natsu, moqueur.

« **Natsu…** » murmura Lucy, dépitée par la connerie de son petit ami. « **C'est vraiment fin…** »

« **Mais il a pas tord. En tout cas, je suis heureux pour vous !** » déclara Macao.

« **Et tu vas venir avec moi, on va tout de suite brider tes pouvoirs !** » répliqua Levy.

« **Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu mettes quelque chose avant…** » commenta Erza en se servant de sa magie pour vêtir Jubia d'une robe.

Ne laissant pas le temps à Jubia de répliquer, Levy et Lucy l'attrapèrent et l'emmenèrent dans la bibliothèque, laissant les autres là, certains encore abasourdis… comme Grey.

« **Erza… J'ai rêvé, ou… ?** » demanda Grey, le regard dans le vide.

« **Non non, tu n'as pas rêvé. Avec un peu de chance, tu vas être papa** » confirma-t-elle en souriant.

« **C'est drôle, la première fois il faisait pas du tout cette tête !** » dit Natsu. « **Mais, heu… Ça se comprend… heu… depuis la dernière fois… **»

« **C'est ça, rattrape-toi…** » grogna Gajeel. « **C'est quand même une bonne nouvelle, non ?** »

« **Ouais… J'm'y attendais pas du tout par contre…** » admit-il après quelques minutes.

« **Tiens, mange un bout de fraisier pour fêter ça !** » répondit Erza en lui tendant sa part. « **Et alors ? J'ai le droit d'être contente pour eux, non ?!** » répliqua-t-elle devant les yeux ronds de la guilde.

Voir Erza partager son gâteau avec quelqu'un, un fraisier en plus, était tellement rare que personne ne se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait…

Tandis que Grey se remettait doucement de la nouvelle, Jubia était bloquée dans un cercle magique, tandis que les deux rats de bibliothèque récitaient une formule qui devait endormir les pouvoirs de la jeune femme pendant quelques temps. Une mesure de précaution. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir, et c'est uniquement parce qu'elle était enceinte depuis trop longtemps que ce rituel n'avait pas été fait la première fois. C'était également une mesure de protection, le sort offrant une protection basique à la magie en contrepartie.

« **C'est terminé !** » dit finalement Levy, tandis que Lucy nettoyait les traces de craie sur le sol.

Grey s'était remis de la nouvelle, et toute la guilde était en liesse depuis l'annonce. Bien qu'elle ne puisse plus utiliser ses pouvoirs, Jubia était heureuse et surveillée. Elle ne le savait pas, mais Makarof avait décidé que, pour ne pas revivre le drame des mois passés, chaque fée enceinte serait étroitement surveillée à son insu. Surtout les fées qui se retrouvaient seules lorsque leur compagnon partait en mission.

« **Jubia voudrait rester avec Grey…** » dit-elle.

« **Je me doute Ju', mais il faut bien payer le loyer **» répondit-il en souriant. « **T'en fais pas, je serai pas long, et puis tu seras pas seule : Mira, Luxus et même Gajeel seront là** » reprit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. « **Je serai pas absent longtemps. Promis.** »

Anxieuse, Jubia hocha la tête, regardant son petit ami parti avec Natsu, Lucy et Erza.

« **Aller, viens, on va aller déballer tout ce que les gars ont caché dans le grenier** » proposa Levy, tandis que Mira arrivait à son tour.

« **Au fait, de combien de mois… ?** » demanda Mira.

« **Jubia ne sait pas encore, Jubia doit prendre rendez-vous à l'hôpital.** »

« **Puisque le sortilège a fonctionné, je dirais que tu dois être pas loin de trois mois, mais pas encore tout à fait** » expliqua la petite demoiselle aux cheveux bleus.

« **On le saura bien assez vite, vous en faites pas !** » répliqua Mira, toute gaie. « **Aller hop, on va chez Jubia !** » ajouta-t-elle en jetant une épaisse cape sur les épaules de la mage aux pouvoirs endormis.

Tout se passait bien. Enfin. Jubia faisait très attention au fur et à mesure que son ventre s'arrondissait, mais l'approche des sept mois l'angoissait affreusement. Elle savait pourquoi, et Grey aussi, bien qu'il tente de la rassurer.

« **Jubia ne sortira pas de la maison avant la semaine prochaine** » avait-elle déclaré.

Heureusement, après quelques heures de négociations, Grey avait réussi à la faire sortir pour aller en ville. Il avait cependant prévenu le Maître qu'elle ne voulait pas mettre les pieds à la guilde pour le moment. Elle était devenue superstitieuse depuis quelques jours, et tout le monde la comprenait. La peur est quelque chose de puissant.

Et puis le terme arriva, sans encombre, pour le plus grand soulagement de toute la guilde, cependant, une chose des plus inattendues s'était produite.

Après quelques jours, Jubia et Grey étaient revenus à la guilde pour présenter ce qui se trouvait dans son ventre peu de temps avant encore.

Alors que tous buvaient, attendant leur arrivée, ils se turent tous devant le spectacle, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« **D… DEUX BEBES ?!** » s'écria Erza, qui n'en revenait pas.

« **Et oui…** » répondit Grey, un sourire gêné sur le visage. Il s'attendait aux blagues idiotes des autres.

« **Deux petites filles. Eira et Yuki** » expliqua Jubia en tenant les deux petites dans ses bras.

« **Mais… ça veut dire qu'il va falloir tout doubler chez toi !** » reprit Lucy.

« **Et ouais…** » répondirent les parents, qui savaient qu'ils allaient avoir du mal.

« **Mais voilà qui est parfait, maintenant on sait quoi offrir pour la naissance des petites !**» expliqua Erza.

Aussitôt, le reste de la guilde fut d'accord avec Erza, bien que Jubia et Grey ne veuillent pas les déranger.

Jubia avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs et, doucement, elle retrouvait son tour de taille initial. Cependant, il en est un qui n'avait pas hâte que sa poitrine perde de son volume. Grey vivait plutôt bien le fait d'être papa, toujours affairé vers ses petites filles, mais aujourd'hui Lucy avait proposé de les garder à la guilde pour les habituer à s'endormir malgré l'agitation qu'il y régnait, puisqu'elles auraient à le faire lorsque leurs parents seraient en mission. Biska avait avoué que plus tôt elles se seraient habituées, plus tôt les parents pourraient aller en mission tranquilles.

« **Jubia trouve étrange de ne pas avoir les petites…** » dit-elle.

« **Ouais, on va pouvoir dormir un peu** » plaisanta ce dernier en attirant sa compagne sur le lit. « **Ou pas ?…** »

Il l'embrassa passionnément. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pu profiter des formes avantageuses de la mage ? Pas loin d'un an, si l'on ne comptait pas les petits jeux qu'ils faisaient de temps en temps pour soulager un peu leur désir charnel. Mais aujourd'hui ils étaient seuls, sans enfants, et sans amis à la maison. Seuls, juste eux deux, avec la maison de Jubia rien que pour eux.

Laissant ses mains parcourir les formes de Jubia, Grey l'embrassait, sans qu'elle ne refuse. Elle était dans le même état que lui, bien qu'elle soit encore un peu gênée suite au fait qu'elle n'ait pas encore perdu tous ses kilos en trop, même deux mois après la naissance des fillettes.

« **On s'en fout…** » murmura-t-il lorsqu'elle tenta de l'arrêter, sans grande motivation cependant. « **Même avec un petit ventre, t'es toujours aussi sexy, le reste c'est dans ta tête...** »

Voilà qu'elle se remettait à rougir. Elle était pourtant plus ou moins habituée à ce qu'il soit si proche d'elle, mais elle ne s'y faisait pas, c'était toujours… gênant, dans le sens où elle n'avait plus cette confiance en elle pour le moment. Mais voilà qu'elle oublia tout à mesure que les mains de Grey passaient sous sa robe, remontant le long de sa cuisse, tandis qu'elle l'aidait à retirer son t-shirt. Ils brûlaient l'un et l'autre de désir, et ils avaient hâte. Leurs vêtements étaient déjà partis, volant à travers la pièce, et Grey se trouvait déjà au-dessus de Jubia. Mais cette dernière avait envie d'en profiter, et elle se redressa, l'embrassant. Le mage de glace caressait sa joue, son cou, sa poitrine, tandis que ses baisers suivaient les caresses. Les sens déjà en éveils, ils avaient hâte, mais plus que tout, ils voulaient prendre le plus de plaisir possible, pour rattraper le temps « _perdu_ ».

Après plus de quatre heures de désir et de plaisir, ils finirent par s'endormir, vidés et épuisés. Oh oui, ils s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie, pas de doute là-dessus, entre les vêtements au sol, l'oreiller déchiré par les morsures de Jubia, les menottes encore accrochées au lit et les marques de griffure dans le dos de Grey… cela ne faisait aucun doute.

« **J'espère que je ne vais pas me déshabiller au milieu de la guilde…** » murmura Grey lorsqu'il se réveilla, pas mal de temps plus tard, en sentant son dos douloureux.

« **Jubia espère aussi…** » dit-elle en se cachant le visage dans le cou de son petit ami, rouge comme une pivoine.

« **D'un autre côté, ça faisait longtemps… Vivement que Lucy garde les jumelles une nouvelle fois !** » rit Grey en taquinant la mage qui avait du mal à se séparer de ses enfants.

« **Jubia n'aime pas être loin d'elles** » protesta-t-elle.

« **Elles ne sont pas loin, Ju', elles sont à cinq cent mètres, dans une guilde remplie de mages, guilde connue pour être la plus puissante de Fiore… Que veux-tu qu'il leur arrive ?** » demanda-t-il.

Il avait beau dire, Fairy Tail était bien la plus puissante, mais aussi la plus turbulente des guildes ! Et Jubia le savait tout aussi bien que Grey, mais elle connaissait Lucy et les autres filles, pour la plupart responsables, et elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas de crainte à avoir.

- _Quelques années plus tard_ –

Ils n'étaient plus les seuls à avoir des enfants. Seule la guilde connaissait le père d'Evans, le petit garçon d'Erza. Tout le monde connaissait cependant les parents de Gabriel et Nathanaël. Une constellationniste pour mère, et un dragon slayer pour père. Malheureusement pour Lucy, le père était toujours aussi idiot qu'à son habitude. Cette seconde vague de naissances ravissait la guilde, et ils avaient à présent une nouvelle génération qui grandissait au beau milieu du tumulte habituel. D'ailleurs, alors que certains devenaient adultes, comme Roméo et Wendy qui se fréquentaient depuis quelques temps déjà, d'autres grandissaient et sentaient les hormones monter.

« **NATSU ! SI TES GOSSES APPROCHENT DE MES FILLES, TU VAS MORFLER, SALE ALLUMETTE !** » hurla Grey à travers la guilde.

« **FOUS-MOI LA PAIX, EXHIBITIONNISTE !** » répliqua le dragon slayer.

Les deux mages se battaient encore, tandis que les enfants jouaient tous ensembles. Eira adorait jouer avec Gabriel, le petit casse-cou qui n'avait qu'un an de moins qu'elle. Ces deux-là adoraient se battre, comme leurs parents… Quant aux deux autres, ils étaient un peu plus calmes et jouaient avec Evans, le plus jeune des enfants. C'était aussi le plus solitaire. Il savait que son père était recherché pour des choses qu'il n'avait pas faites, et bien qu'il soit habitué à ne pas le voir, cela le peinait. Heureusement, Erza hébergeait Gérard régulièrement entre deux missions pour Crime Sorcière.

Pour en revenir à la dispute des deux rivaux, Grey n'appréciait pas que les rejetons Dragneel tournent autour de ses petites.

« **Grey, ils n'ont que six ans…** » souffla Lucy, exaspérée, tandis qu'elle regardait le panneau d'affichage des missions du premier étage.

« **J'vais te tuer, pauvre idiot !** » cria Eira en tirant les cheveux de Gabriel.

Parents et enfants se battaient déjà tôt le matin…

Jubia, qui jouait avec les trois autres, se leva, sépara les deux enfants, tandis que Lucy l'imita en séparant les plus grands.

« **Vous deux, au coin !** » lança Jubia en les attrapant.

« **Mais maman ! C'est lui qui a commencé !** » se défendit la fillette aux cheveux noirs.

« **C'est pas vrai !** » répliqua le gosse aux cheveux roses.

Pendant ce temps, Lucy avait attrapé son grand enfant, dépitée. Elle pria Erza de le calmer, le temps qu'elle choisisse une mission. Heureusement, Erza avait toujours ses méthodes expéditives avec Natsu, au grand dam de ce dernier. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment elle était à la maison… Lui, autant que les autres, imaginaient bien Titania porter la culotte chez elle, ce qui en faisait rire un bon nombre quand le sujet était abordé. En y réfléchissant… Chez Natsu et Lucy, c'était la blonde qui avait le dessus… à la maison en tous cas.

« **Maman…** »

Yuki était là, devant sa mère, toute triste. Jubia ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait, alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, elle s'amusait à dessiner.

« **Je veux pas que tu partes en mission…** »

Stupéfaite, Jubia sourit. Elle était habituée à cela, la fillette était très timide, et n'aimait pas être loin de ses parents, même si elle tiquait moins lorsque son père partait.

« **Ne t'en fais pas, maman reste encore à la maison un moment.** »

Jubia était rentrée deux jours avant, après deux semaines d'absence, mais depuis son retour, sa fille guettait le tableau des missions, et toutes les personnes qui s'en approchaient et qui pouvaient faire des missions avec l'un ou l'autre de ses parents. Mais elle n'était visiblement pas rassurée pour autant.

Prenant sa petite dans les bras, Jubia la câlina tendrement en lui proposant un bon chocolat comme savait si bien les faire Mirajane. Grey, lui, grondait Eira, enfin… il la réprimait sans trop de méchanceté, fier qu'elle ait hérité de son côté bagarreur. Elle était bien différente de sa sœur, bien que lorsqu'elles soient ensembles… elles adorent se faire passer l'une pour l'autre, et adorent faire des bêtises toutes les deux.

D'ailleurs, ce soir-là, les deux fillettes avaient eu l'autorisation de dormir avec leurs parents. Elles adoraient ça, bien que leurs parents… ne soient pas aussi libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient que d'habitude, mais ça ne leur importait pas, pour une fois… Et puis, les filles étaient rassurées, car même si Eira était plutôt turbulente, elle non plus n'appréciait pas que leurs parents partent en mission.

Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises… Le lendemain, alors qu'ils préparaient une petite surprise pour l'anniversaire du Maître, absent encore une journée pour affaires :

«** MAMAN ! **» hurla une des fillettes, terrorisée.

Aussitôt, Jubia et Grey s'approchèrent pour voir ce qu'elle avait, mais la stupeur les frappa, les rendant bouches-bée. Eira se trouvait prise dans un bloc de glace. De la magie… Jubia regarda Grey, qui ne comprenait pas non plus, mais heureusement il parvint à détruire rapidement la glace qui entourait sa fille. Jubia se précipita sur l'enfant, tremblante comme une feuille, et la frictionna pour tenter de la réchauffer, mais elle était gelée.

« **Je vais aller lui faire prendre un bain chaud. Yuki, vient avec maman, tu vas m'aider pendant que papa aide Mirajane.** »

Mais la petite Yuki était en état de choc. Tant pis, Jubia attrapa sa seconde fille dans ses bras et les emmena dans la salle d'eau de l'infirmerie, où elle fit couler de l'eau chaude tendis qu'elle déshabillait la première. Eira était frigorifiée, assise dans la baignoire tandis que l'eau chaude coulait. La mage d'eau frictionnait sa petite qui tremblait toujours, mais l'eau chaude commençait à faire son effet à mesure que le niveau montait.

« **Ca va Eira ?** » demanda Jubia, inquiète.

La petite brune hocha la tête, assurant que ça allait mieux et qu'elle se réchauffait, ce qui laissa à Jubia le temps de s'occuper de la seconde qui pleurait à présent.

Bien qu'elle tente de la calmer, Yuki pleurait toujours en marmonnant que c'était sa faute. Pourtant, aucune des deux n'avait manifesté de pouvoir magique pour le moment, alors Jubia ne comprenait pas. Tandis qu'elle mettait Yuki dans l'eau avec l'autre, la réaction d'Eira lui parut étrange : elle eut un mouvement de recul.

« **Que s'est-il passé ?** » demanda finalement la fée, d'un ton neutre.

« **Yuki, elle m'a lancé de la glace !** » se plaignit la première.

« **Paaaardon Eiraaaa…..** » se lamentait l'autre, qui n'en finissait pas de s'excuser.

« **Eira, tu veux dire que… c'est ta sœur qui t'a gelée ?** » demanda Jubia, interloquée.

Hochant la tête, elle semblait déjà ne plus lui en vouloir, puisqu'elle l'arrosait. Jubia, à présent que les deux filles étaient calmées, demanda à Yuki comment elle avait fait, stupéfaite par la déclaration de la jumelle.

« **Eira arrêtait pas de m'embêter parce qu'elle voulait prendre mon crayon, alors je l'ai poussée… et Eira était dans la glace…** »

« **Ma petite Yuki, Jubia pense que tu as utilisé de la magie** » répondit-elle en souriant tandis qu'elle frictionnait encore la victime.

Peu de temps après, Grey arriva prendre des nouvelles de ses filles. Jubia lui expliqua alors que Yuki était certainement une future mage de glace. Tout aussi stupéfait qu'heureux, il savait qu'il allait devoir avoir une discussion avec Jubia, puis avec ses filles à propos de la magie. Cependant, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elles soient si précoces… Et puisque l'une des deux venait de débloquer son pouvoir, l'autre allait certainement le faire d'ici peu. Et oui, il était prouvé que les enfants de mages héritaient le plus souvent de pouvoirs. Parfois différents de ceux des parents, mais souvent apparentés. Et puisque Yuki possédait la magie de glace, Eira serait certainement une mage d'eau. Du moins, ils en étaient persuadés à 80%.

Tout était rentré dans le calme, mais dans la tête de Grey, tout allait vite. Puisqu'elle maîtrisait une magie glaciaire, sa fille devait rapidement s'habituer à la glace, au froid. Cela voulait dire qu'il allait devoir lui faire suivre le même entrainement qu'il avait eu étant petit. Mais avant de l'ennuyer avec ça, il voulait la laisser participer à la petite fête du Maître. Il l'emmènerait après. Quant à Jubia, elle savait, elle aussi, ce qui allait se passer. Heureusement, l'entrainement serait entrecoupé, car autant l'un que l'autre savait que la fillette ne supporterait pas de ne pas voir sa mère plus de quelques semaines.

« **Grey… Avant tout, Jubia pense qu'il faudrait attendre un peu, pour vérifier si c'est bien sa magie, tu ne penses pas ?** » dit-elle.

« **Si, mais… le plus tôt sera quand même le mieux.** »

« **Et si Eira est aussi une mage de glace ? Elles sont jumelles, après tout** » répondit Jubia, triste.

« **T'en fais pas, j'en suis pas mort, et puis elles seront avec moi. Enfin, si Eira vient.** »

C'était une décision difficile, mais s'ils voulaient que leurs enfants soient indépendantes rapidement, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix que de s'occuper d'elles rapidement dès que leurs pouvoirs se révélaient. Et c'était déjà le cas pour l'une d'elles. A présent, Jubia redoutait l'éveil de ceux d'Eira.

La fête battait son plein. Le Maître avait été tellement surpris qu'il n'en revenait toujours pas. Yuki n'arrêtait pas de faire des siennes avec sa magie, incontrôlable pour le moment, et elle l'utilisait constamment sans le vouloir.

« **Papa, je veux aller jouer avec les autres !** » se plaignit l'enfant.

« **Non, tu restes avec nous pour le moment. On en a déjà parlé, il va falloir que tu apprennes à te maîtriser.** »

« **T'es méchant !** » cria-t-elle en voulant pousser son père.

Grey s'attendait à une nouvelle vague de glace, mais à son grand étonnement, c'est de l'eau qui l'arrosa.

« **Jubia ! Pourquoi tu… !** » cria Lucy, à côté de Grey et Yuki.

« **Ce n'est pas Jubia… C'est… Yuki…** » répondit Jubia, abasourdie.

« **Je croyais qu'elle utilisait la glace…** » répondit la blonde en constatant la scène. L'enfant pleurait en voyant ses bras transparents.

« **Et bien, elle nous en réserve des surprises, cette petite !** » rit Makarof en tendant les mains pour avoir sa « petite fille ». « **T'en fais pas ma p'tite, je suis certain que ça va s'arranger, aller, calme-toi…** »

« **Décidément, vous deux, vous y allez pas à moitié…** » commenta Erza en souriant.

« **Heureusement que la deuxième n'a pas encore les siens, de pouvoirs…** » reprit Makarof tandis que la brunette se calmait en voyant ses mains redevenir normales.

« **Maman !** » cria le petit Evans en accourant vers sa mère.

« **Cette fois, c'est le mien…** » dit-elle en riant à son tour. « **Oh ! Tu es tombé ?** » demanda-t-elle en le voyant arrivé couvert de neige.

« **Non, c'est Eira ! Elle voulait faire une bataille de boules de neige… C'était tout bizarre maman, j'me suis retrouvé complètement sous la neige quand elle m'a envoyé une boule ! **» expliqua le gosse aux cheveux roux.

« **J'ai parlé trop vite ?** » demanda le Maître, légèrement mal à l'aise tandis que la seconde jumelle arrivait.

« **Maman… Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise…** » dit-elle, toute penaude.

Devant l'interrogation de la guilde, la petite fille reprit la parole. « **Ya plein de neige dans la cour…** »

Ne comprenant pas trop, c'est Natsu qui se dirigea vers la porte. « **Oooooh ! Elle a raison la petite… Y a au moins un mètre de neige dans la cour !** » dit-il, émerveillé.

« **Bon, et bien elle, elle préfère la neige. Reste à voir si elle aura un double pouvoir ou pas…** » commenta Lucy, encore stupéfaite alors qu'elle voyait le résultat par la fenêtre.

« **J'en doute, ma petite Lucy… La glace et l'eau, ça fait de la neige. Je pense donc que Eira ne contrôle que la neige. Cependant, elle pourra certainement utiliser à l'occasion la glace et l'eau, comme sa sœur, et Yuki pourra certainement utiliser la neige, elle aussi. Affaire à suivre, je dirais** » expliqua le maître dont la tête ne dépassait pas le tas de neige.

Beaucoup d'événements furent finalement fêtés en même temps que les quatre-vingt ans du Maître. Personne n'était plus heureux que lui, qui voyait ses petites fées grandir dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il se demandait cependant quand son petit-fils se déciderait à passer le cap et à avoir, lui aussi, des enfants, même si cela ne le regardait pas vraiment. Surtout qu'il avait déjà plein de petits enfants à surveiller, avec qui s'amuser, et qui le faisaient rajeunir un peu avec leurs bêtises.

C'est ça Fairy Tail : une grande et joyeuse famille.

_Fin _


End file.
